Night Race!
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: Ketika para pembalap malam terbaik dikalahkan oleh seorang pembalap newbie, semuanya jadi terbalik dan rumit! "Ayo sini! Sama om!" "Cowok yang rambutnya ijo itu… elo kenal?" "Asal elo tau, move on itu susah." "POKOKNYA HAPE, DUIT, CABE, DI GUE!"
1. Chapter I—First Race!

Deru mesin motor yang dinyalakan meramaikan malam itu. Tiga buah sepeda motor berbeda warna berjejer di sebuah jalanan besar—siap untuk balapan.

Seorang perempuan yang memakai _tanktop_ dan _hotpants_ hitam berdiri di hadapan mereka, dengan Beretta tipe _air-soft gun_ di tangannya.

"Bersiap."

Suasana semakin menegangkan. Tiga _racer_ yang hendak bertanding mulai menarik gasnya—bertekad mengalahkan satu sama lain.

Baru saja _trigger_ akan ditarik, satu _racer_ lain datang dengan motor putihnya—Suzuki Hayabusa, menginterupsi dimulainya pertandingan.

"Gue mau ikut tanding!" serunya, setelah sampai di garis _start_ jalan yang akan menjadi sirkuit balapan. Seorang _random racer_, menantang tiga _night racer_ terbaik di New Vocaloid City. Ia memakai jaket hitam kulit dengan beberapa strip kuning sebagai hiasan. _Hoodie_ jaket tersebut menutupi wajahnya. _Goggles_ oranye menutupi pandangannya. Beberapa rambut sewarna madu menyembul keluar dari dalam _hoodie_-nya.

Seorang _racer_ turun dari MV Agusta Tamburini merah-nya. "Heh? Siapa elo? Punya apa elo berani ikut _racing_?" tantangnya, dengan nada meremehkan. Ia adalah satu dari tiga _night racer_ terbaik yang hendak bertanding malam ini. Ia memakai mantel putih panjang yang cukup tebal dengan garis-garis biru di beberapa bagian. Syal biru muda panjang melilit lehernya. _Goggles_ biru melindungi matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya—sebiru kristal.

"Gue pengen coba _racing_ sama kalian. _Newbie_ dari Las Vegas. Elo semua bisa panggil gue _Rinto_," balas _night racer random_ yang bernama Rinto. Tentu saja _Rinto_ bukanlah nama aslinya. Setiap _night racer_ memiliki nama samaran untuk melindungi privasi mereka akan kehidupan nyata. Seakan memiliki dua kepribadian yang hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda siang dan malamnya.

_Racer_ lain turun dari motor _matte gray-gold_-nya—Yamaha R1, menyusul_ racer_ ber-_goggles_ biru. "_Prize_ dari elo?" tanyanya, dingin. Rambut ungu panjangnya yang ia ikat di belakang berkibar terbawa angin malam. Begitu pula dengan mantel ungu gepalnya yang berhias strip putih. Perawakannya yang tinggi membuat Rinto haruslah mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

_**Cring!**_

Sebuah benda yang diambil dari saku jaketnya ditunjukkan pada dua _racer_ itu. Sebuah kunci berwarna perak yang amat berkilauan dibawah sinar bulan.

"Agusta. F4. Claudio Castiglioni. Di rumah gue," ucapnya. Kedua matanya berkilat tajam, menantang. Dua _racer_ tadi kembali ke motornya dengan seringai di wajahnya. F4 Claudio Castiglioni? Yang hanya diproduksi seratus unit di seluruh dunia? Dari pembalap pemuda?

_Not bad_.

"_Deal_." mereka berucap sebelum bersiap kembali dengan motornya untuk balapan.

"McLaren F1 di _basement_ _La Nuit Apartment_."

"Agusta Tamburini. Yang gua pake sekarang."

Mereka mengumumkan taruhan dari mereka. Rinto hanya menyeringai, lalu bersiap di garis _start_ untuk ikut balapan bersama mereka.

"_Track_?"

"Tiga kali delapan _boulevard_."

"Bersiap."

Perempuan berbaju minim tadi kembali bersiap dengan senjatanya setelah sebelumnya diinterupsi oleh _racer newbie_ bernama Rinto.

_Air-soft gun_ di tangannya, ia arahkan ke langit. Telunjuknya berada di _trigger_, siap untuk memberi aba-aba dimulainya balapan malam.

_**DOR!**_

Begitu _trigger_ ditarik, keempat motor itu langsung melesat—memperebutkan peringkat pertama agar mendapat hadiah dari taruhan yang telah dipasang.

**.**

* * *

**Night Race!  
****By: Kyoura Kagamine**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**A non-profitable fanwork**

**Beware of Bipolar!Rin, Tempramental!Len, (maybe)Gangster!AU, Highschool!AU, using Indonesian slang words**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter I—First Race!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Gue gak nyangka. Elo yang _newbie,_ bisa ngalahin gue yang udah sering menang balapan! Gilaaa!" puji salah satu _racer_ berambut biru kepada Rinto sambil menyerahkan kunci motornya—taruhan darinya.

"_Thanks_," balas Rinto, singkat. Kunci motor MV Agusta Tamburini telah berada di genggamannya. Bukti simbolis bahwa motor mahal itu kini jadi miliknya.

"Gue Kyte. Seneng bisa balapan sama elo, Rinto!" ujarnya yang ternyata bernama Kyte. Tentunya bukan nama aslinya. Itu adalah _nama_nya di dunia malam, yang hanya diketahui rekan sesama pembalap malam.

"Oke, Kyte. Lo dapet Agusta Tamburini darimana, sih? Minggu kemaren gue cari di Vegas, gak nemu," kata Rinto pada Kyte, membahas mengenai motornya Kyte yang kini jadi miliknya.

Kyte hanya mendengus geli sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Gue udah _pre-order_ dari jauh-jauh hari. Gue suka modelnya jadi gue pesen aja."

"_Well_, elo hebat banget, Rinto. Kecepatan berapa tadi elo? Gue sampe gak bisa liat elo sama sekali!" pemuda yang lain mendekati Rinto dan Kyte sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Rinto. Kunci mobilnya, McLaren F1 yang menjadi taruhannya untuk balapan malam ini.

"Gue gak liat _speedometer_, sih. Gak sempet. Tapi kayaknya sekitaran dua ratus berapaa gitu. Gue lupa." Rinto memasukkan kunci mobil tersebut ke saku jaketnya.

"Dan elo gak kebawa angin sama sekali. Elo macho banget. Eh, gue Gackt. Seneng bisa kenal sama elo!" pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu mengulurkan tangannya, hendak berkenalan secara formal dengan Rinto.

Rinto tersenyum kecil. Tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Gackt. "Rinto. Seneng bisa kenal sama elo juga."

"Eh! Elo! Sini! Kasih taruhan elo ke dia!" Kyte berseru pada _racer_ lain yang sejak tadi tak berbicara. Hanya duduk diam di motornya—Ducati Desmosedici—sambil memainkan ponselnya. Perempuan berpakaian minim yang tadi ada di arena balapan berada di sebelah pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil oleh Kyte menoleh, turun dari motornya, lalu mendekati Rinto, Kyte dan Gackt.

"Allen." ucapnya, tanpa menatap Rinto maupun mengulurkan tangan. Pemuda itu—namanya Allen—memiliki postur yang hampir mirip dengan Rinto. Ia tak setinggi Kyte maupun Gackt. Ia memakai jaket hitam dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi rambut pirang madunya. _Goggles_ kuning menutupi iris biru lautnya.

"Rinto." balas Rinto. Senyuman jahat muncul di bibirnya. "Jadi? Mana hadiah gue? Ah, jangan bilang elo gak masang taruhan?" ucapnya, menantang sekaligus memancing Allen untuk bicara.

"Syarat buat ikut balapan itu taruhan. Kalo elo belom tau," balas Allen, ketus.

"Terus? Mana hadiah buat gue? Buat seorang _night racer newbie_ yang barusan ngalahin elo, wahai _night racer pro_?"

Kesabaran Allen makin menipis. Alisnya bertaut. Kedua matanya berkilat tajam, mendelik Rinto yang berada di hadapannya.

_Ini anak… masih _newbie_ tapi udah berani nantangin yang pro_? _Belagunya kebangetan._

"Lo liat cewek yang di sana?" Allen menunjuk perempuan yang berada di dekat motornya—bisa dibilang satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka. "Dia taruhan dari gue."

"Hah?" Rinto masih belum mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Elo bisa ambil cabe-cabean gue."

Alis Rinto terangkat sebelah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Allen ke perempuan yang ditunjuk oleh Allen, yang berdiri sendirian di dekat motornya Allen.

_Jadi cewek itu… cabe-cabean, ya?_

Rinto teringat dengan kabar burung yang ia dengar mengenai _cabe-cabean_—cewek yang jadi taruhan dalam balapan liar seperti sekarang ini.

"Hmph! _Sorry,_ ya. Gue emang bermaksud buat nyakitin hati elo. Gue gak suka cabe." Senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. "Pedess!" desisnya, mengejek.

Allen mendelik padanya. _Deathglare_ diluncurkan dengan suksesnya oleh Allen pada Rinto. Oke, cukup sudah. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia bertekad untuk menjadikan Rinto sebagai rivalnya! Rival terbesarnya! Sang _Newbie_ belagu di hadapannya, haruslah ia kalahkan karena ialah _night racer_ terbaik di New Vocaloid!

_Deathglare_ Allen dibalas dengan tatapan mengejek oleh Rinto. Merasa suasana di sekitarnya mulai memanas, Kyte mendekati Rinto dan berbisik padanya—walau agak kencang. "Eh! Rinto! Di sini, cabe-cabean itu taruhan paling mahal di balapan malam. Asal elo tau aja, sih."

"Tapi gue gak suka cabe, Kyte. Pedes. Kayak makhluk pendek di depan gue ini, nih!" ucap Rinto, memancing kerusuhan.

"Elo lebih pendek dari gue, Rinto!"

"Gue masih masa pertumbuhan, wahai Allen-sang-pembalap-_pro_-terbaik-di-New-Vocaoid-yang-baru-aja-kalah-sama-_newbie_-asal-Vegas." Rinto mengejek Allen. Situasi makin memanas, Kyte melirik Gackt yang sejak tadi diam saja. Memberikan kode agar segera memisahkan Rinto dan Allen supaya tidak terjadi kerusuhan.

Darah mulai mengalir ke kepala Allen. Cukup sudah! Rinto keterlaluan dan harus dihajar saat ini juga!

"Elo cuma beruntung aja,_** newbie**_! Elo menang gara-gara gue yang sengaja ngalah buat _**newbie**_ macam elo!" Allen ngeles.

"Yaah, Dewi Fortuna emang sayang banget sama gue, kok. Dia 'kan pacar gue. Dia selalu bikin gue beruntung setiap saat. Dan kayaknyaaaa dia benci banget deh sama elo yang sengak. Buktinya, tadi dia ngutuk elo Sang _Pro Night Racer_ jadi sial dan berakhir kalah sama _newbie_ macam gue." Rinto mengejek lagi. Kali ini bawa-bawa Dewi Fortuna yang sebenarnya bukan pacarnya. Mana mau Dewi Fortuna jadian sama makhluk nyebelin macam Rinto? Mendingan jomblo selamanya daripada jadian sama Rinto kayaknya.

_Heh? Sebenernya siapa yang sengak di sini, _newbie_ gak tau malu? Gue? Bukannya elo yang sengak? Masih _newbie_ tapi lagaknya udah minta dicincang._ Allen dongkol berat.

Ia menghela napas berat lalu berbalik membelakangi Rinto yang tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah dengan anak bawang belagu yang kini ada di belakangnya ini.

_Gak _level_ banget _pro_ macem gue ributnya sama _newbie_, anak bawang macam dia_. Allen berjalan menuju motornya kemudian menyalakan mesin.

"Soal elo mau terima apa nggak, itu terserah elo aja. Yang jelas itu taruhan dari gue. Terserah mau elo apain juga. Mau elo buang, elo jadiin babu, sopir, terserah!" teriak Allen sebelum akhirnya melesat dengan motornya, meninggalkan _cabe-cabeannya_ bersama dengan lawannya ketika balapan tadi.

Perempuan yang ditinggalkan Allen hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia melangkah mendekati Rinto setelah dirasanya Allen sudah cukup jauh. Rambut panjang perempuan itu berkibar pelan terbawa angin malam. Tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi pakaian minim tidak membuatnya kedinginan di tengah malam seperti ini. Langkah kakinya anggun laksana model terkenal.

"Elo… Rinto?" tanyanya, setelah jaraknya cukup dekat dengan Rinto.

Seringai Rinto luntur seketika. Kedua matanya menyorot perempuan berambut _pink_ panjang di hadapannya ini. "Gak usah gue jawab, ya. Kayaknya elo udah tau, sih."

"Gue… Lukana." Perempuan itu bergumam pelan dengan wajah tertunduk dalam. Poni rambutnya yang cukup panjang menghalangi wajah cantiknya.

"Hmm? Elo oke juga. Lumayan, lah. Sekarang elo milik gue, bukan milik Allen. Gue mau elo naik ke motor gue, gue mau bawa elo ke suatu tempat." Rinto berkata sambil menaiki motornya dan menyalakan mesin motor tersebut.

Lukana hanya menurut. Ia menaiki motor Rinto dengan canggung.

"Gackt! Mobilnya gue ambil besok kayaknya!" seru Rinto pada Gackt. Dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari Gackt, tanda persetujuan darinya. "Kyte! Elo ikutin gue, elo nganterin motor, ya. Gue gak mau cewek di belakang gue bawa motor baru gue. Dan mana mungkin gue bawa dua motor sekaligus, 'kan?" kali ini, Rinto berseru pada Kyte sambil melempar kunci motor barunya pada Kyte.

_**Cring!**_

Kunci motor ditangkap dengan baik oleh Kyte. Segera, Kyte menaiki motornya kemudian menghidupkan mesinnya. _Goggles_ biru yang ia lepas sebelumnya, ia pasang kembali—untuk melindungi matanya dari debu jalanan.

"Gue duluan!" Gackt membawa motornya berbalik arah—hendak pulang ke kediamannya. Tak lama, Gackt pun luput dari pandangan.

Rinto pun segera menarik gas motornya, membawa motornya dan perempuan di belakangnya ke kediamannya. Diikuti oleh Kyte yang mengantarkan motor barunya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_Thanks_ udah nganterin motor gue, Kyte!" ujar Rinto sambil menangkap kunci motor yang dilempar oleh Kyte. Rinto, Kyte dan Lukana telah sampai di kediaman Rinto.

"_No prob_!" balas Kyte. "Oh, iya. Gue boleh masuk dulu gak? Minta minum. Kalo ada es krim sih, es krim aja." Kyte nyelonong masuk ke kediaman Rinto.

Rumah Rinto cukup besar, sebenarnya. Terdiri dari dua lantai termasuk lantai dasar. Eksteriornya antik dengan pilar-pilar besar sebagai penyangga. Sebuah garasi yang cukup besar berada di samping kiri rumah. Terdapat taman yang cantik dengan air mancur di depan rumah. Warna putih mendominasi rumah tersebut. Rumah gaya-gaya komplek elit bagian _cluster Washington_.

Rinto hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya masuk ke rumahnya diikuti oleh Lukana—menyusul Kyte yang sudah masuk duluan.

"Elo berdua tunggu di sini, gue ambil minuman dulu." Rinto meninggalkan Lukana dan Kyte di ruang tamu untuk mengambil minuman. Tak lama kemudian, Rinto kembali membawa satu _cup_ es krim dan minuman yang ia sajikan dalam gelas _wine_ tinggi.

Melihat es krim di hadapannya, Kyte tersenyum sumringah. Ia langsung meraih es krim itu, lalu memakannya dengan cepat tanpa ada rasa ngilu karena dingin di giginya.

"Elo perhatian banget, Rinto. Gue seneng akhirnya bisa dapet es krim!" puji Kyte, masih memakan es krimnya.

Rinto hanya menghela napas. Lelah rasanya melihat Kyte yang tadi tampak sangat _macho_ ketika balapan ternyata amat menyukai makanan jadi-jadian macam es krim. Imej cowok keren Kyte di mata Rinto pun runtuh seketika.

"Oh, iya. Elo pulangnya pake apa, Kyte? Motor elo 'kan udah jadi milik gue." Rinto bertanya.

Kyte menjilat sisa-sisa es krim yang masih tersisa di _cup_ es krimnya dengan nikmat. Beberapa belepotan di sekitar mulutnya.

_Buset. Cepet amat!_

"Paling naek taksi."

"Emangnya ada taksi tengah malem gini?"

"Gak tau juga, sih."

Rinto berpikir sejenak. Masa' iya, Kyte harus jalan kaki sampai rumah? _Well_, Rinto gak sekejam itu kali. Walaupun tingkahnya menyebalkan, tapi Rinto masih punya sisi kemanusiaan ala manusia dalam dirinya yang seringkali disebut-sebut setan nyasar itu.

"Gini, deh. Elo pake motor elo dulu buat pulang. Besok sore elo anterin motornya ke rumah gue. Masih inget, 'kan?" dibalas dengan anggukan dari Kyte. "Gue gak tega sama elo. Masa' iya, elo, _night racer pro_ se-_level_ Allen balik jalan kaki tengah malem?"

Kikik geli terdengar dari Kyte.

"Oke. Oke. Sekali lagi. Makasih, Rinto. Ternyata elo gak setan-setan amat. Gue kira elo emang setan luar dalem. Minggu depan kalo elo mau ikutan, di _3rd Boulevard_ jam sepuluh. Kita _racing_ sama racer_-racer_ yang lain."

"Gimana nanti, deh. Kalo gue ada waktu, gue dateng."

"Oh iya! Gue minjem hape elo, dong! Mau masukin nomer hape gue. Siapa tau elo butuh." Rinto pun melempar ponselnya—iPhone 6. Tak lama, ponsel itu Kyte lempar kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Yaudah, gue cabut, ya! Besok gue anterin motornya!" Kyte meninggalkan kediaman Rinto, membawa motor pinjaman.

Tersisa Rinto dan Lukana di ruangan itu.

Rinto membuka _hoodie _jaketnya, menampakkan surai pirang madu yang serupa dengan milik Allen. Lukana tertegun melihatnya. _Rambut yang halus_. Pikir Lukanya, berdelusi ia memiliki rambut selembut rambutnya Rinto.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan Lukana menggelap. Tertutupi jaket Rinto yang baru saja dilepas. Ketika kain gelap itu telah disingkirkan dari pandangannya, Lukana terkesima melihat Rinto sekarang.

_Goggles_ oranyenya telah dilepas. Menampakkan kristal sewarna samudra yang nampak berkilauan. Rambut Rinto ternyata sama seperti Allen—pirang madu sebahu. Namun milik Rinto diurai—berbeda dengan Allen yang rambutnya selalu diikat. Poni panjangnya ditahan dengan empat buah jepit putih. Ia memakai _shirt_ hitam yang cukup ketat di tubuh. Tanpa jaket hitamnya, Rinto berhasil membuat Lukana terpesona.

"Ah, iya. Elo… Lukana, 'kan?" tanya Rinto. Ia duduk di sebelah Lukana yang tengah sibuk mengatur irama jantungnya yang mendadak tidak beraturan.

"Iya." Lukana hanya bisa berbisik.

"Cewek harusnya gak pake baju pendek tengah malem gini. Kalo ceweknya sakit, berarti cowoknya brengsek banget," ucap Rinto lembut sambil memakaikan jaket hitamnya pada Lukana. Semburat merah menjalar di wajah Lukana. Panas, tapi ia senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia merasa… dihargai. Ia merasa dihargai sebagai seorang perempuan.

"M-makasih," gumam Lukana. "Oh, iya. Boleh gue tau nama asli elo?" Rinto bertanya.

"Luka. Megurine Luka."

"Kok elo mau sih, jadi cabe-cabean?"

"Gue bukan cabe-cabean!" ucap Luka, sinis. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka dibilang cabe-cabean—walau sebenarnya _memang_ benar.

"Oke. Ralat. Kenapa elo mau ikutan _night race_ meskipun elo bukan _racer_?"

Luka menghela napas sejenak, lalu berkata. "Sebenernya gue ikut-ikut _night race_ gara-gara gue males di rumah. Bonyok gue berantem mulu kerjaannya. Gue jadi jengah. Yaudah gue pergi aja malem-malem. Lagian mereka gak peduli sama gue," ucap Luka. Dari sorot matanya, nampak jelas ia sangat sedih dengan kondisi keluarganya.

"Umur elo berapa?"

"Delapan belas."

_Cabe merah._ Batin Rinto, mencocokkan tipe cabe-cabean yang ia tahu pada Luka.

Rinto tersenyum mengejek mendengarnya. "Delapan belas? Gue kira elo masih yaa sekitaran sepuluh tahun, lah!"

Luka mengernyit heran. Helloo? Bodi seksi gini dibilang sepuluh tahun?

"Umur delapan belas tuh harusnya udah mateng. Udah dewasa. Harusnya elo bisa ngebedain mana yang bener, mana yang salah. Kalo kayak gini, jual diri gini, elo malah kayak bocah sepuluh tahunan yang sok-sok-an pengen dewasa."

Perkataan Rinto amat menusuk hati Luka. Tapi ia tidak protes karena itu semua memang benar. Ia sadar, tingkahnya selama ini amatlah kekanakkan. Usia delapan belas seharusnya bisa membuatnya berperilaku seperti halnya orang dewasa!

Segaris air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Luka. Ia menangis haru. Ini pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang berkata begitu padanya. Selama ini, ia memang tak pernah mendapatkan perhatian. Baik dari orangtuanya, maupun teman-temannya. Ini yang pertama, Rinto lah orang pertama yang peduli padanya!

Bukan Allen, bukan siapapun! Hanya Rinto seorang. _Well_, sepertinya Luka mulai tertarik pada Rinto. Tingkahnya yang dewasa, ucapannya yang bijak walaupun menyebalkan nan slengekan berhasil membuat Luka jatuh hati padanya.

"E-eh! Lo-elo jangan nangis, dong! Gue gak pernah nanganin orang nangis. Kasian sama gue napa?" Rinto mulai panik melihat Luka menangis. "Selama ini gak pernah ada orang yang nangis di sekitar gue—_well_, paling bayi doang itu juga kadang-kadang. Gue gak bisa ngehibur orang!"

"Gak apa-apa. Makasih, Rinto."

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Makasih, elo udah perhatian sama gue. Gue mau kok, jadi cewek elo."

Hening seketika.

Mendengar perkataan Luka di sela-sela tangisannya, Rinto hanya bisa terdiam. Kedua lautannya menatap Luka—_horror_ seakan Luka adalah setan spesies baru yang hanya bisa diusir dengan kekuatan sepuluh dukun asal Rusia.

"Elo… serius?"

Anggukan mantap dari Luka sepertinya cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rinto.

"Tapi… gue cewek."

Sepertinya pesona Rinto telah membuat Luka buta sejenak sehingga tak melihat bodi khas cewek dari Rinto terutama di bagian dada dan pinggang—walau gak terlalu ngebentuk tapi jelas keliatan ceweknya.

Kali ini, biarkan Luka mengutuk dirinya sendiri di pojokan atas ketidakpekaannya pada hal-hal di sekelilingnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Di-edit tanggal 6 Mei 2014 karena saya nemu typo dan beberapa kalimat ambigu.**_

Referensi barang-barang bermerek di fanfic ini bisa dicari di google image. Tadinya saya mau kasih link, tapi banyak yang ilang link-nya. Daripada sesat, kayaknya mending gausah. :'D

coretyesmotorsportitukerenkerencoret gak ada maksud buat promosi. Seriusan. Saya cuma pengen fanfic ini lebih berasa feel balapannya, jadi saya pake motor-motor balap yang ada. Itu semua motor mahal, btw. Jadi para racer di fanfic ini wong sugih semua. /slap

Di Las Vegas, balapan malam macam ini dilegalkan (sebenarnya yang legal itu balapan mobil, kalo motor saya kurang tau). Bahkan kepolisian sendiri yang menyelenggarakannya supaya gak ada balapan liar. Tapi kalo di New York saya kurang tau. Soalnya di sana kota sibuk, hampir gak mungkin ada trek buat balapan.

Di sini, setiap racer punya codename masing-masing, jadi mereka _di siang_ _hari_ gak bakalan ketauan sama racer yang lain. Saya gak pernah balapan motor, btw. Semua ini cuma imajinasi saya.

New York saya plesetkan jadi New Vocaloid di sini.

Boulevard itu jalan besar, 8 Boulevard artinya ngelewatin 8 boulevard sampe start lagi, 3x 8 boulevard berarti 3 laps, lewatin 8 jalan besar.

Saya gak maksud bikin yuri. Seriusan. Fanfic ini dibuat atas rasa sedih terhadap fenomena cabe-cabean. Ituloh, cewek yang dijadiin taruhan tertinggi buat balapan liar. Yang suka pake behel, dan bawa motor bertiga.

Ada yang berkenan untuk review?


	2. Chapter II—Get The McLaren!

_**BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!**_ _**B—**_

_Alarm_ ponsel yang berdering nyaring membangunkan seorang gadis yang tengah tidur lelap di kasur nyamannya. Ia meraih ponselnya untuk mematikan _alarm_ agar bisa tidur lagi dengan nyenyak.

Tapi keinginannya untuk mendapat tidur _season dua_… hanyalah angan-angan belaka karena ponselnya berdering lagi, seseorang meneleponnya saat ini.

"Apa?!" bentaknya dengan suara berat, khas orang baru bangun tidur—yang nyaris membuatnya terdengar seperti laki-laki. Sungguh, ia amat kesal pada seseorang yang telah lancang meneleponnya di pagi buta.

"_Pagi, Rinto sayang! Eh! _Sorry. _Rin. Ayo bangun! Nanti elo kesiangan buat ke sekolah, loh!"_

"Hah? Sekolah?" ia mengernyit heran. _Sekolah? Apa itu sekolah? Nama makanan?_

"_Iya! Cepetan bangun! Udah jam delapan!_"

Urat kesal berdenyut di kepalanya. "Gue gak akan ke sekolah hari ini."

"_Hah? Kenapa?"_

"… ngapain juga hari Minggu ke sekolah? Gak ada kerjaan!"

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh gadis yang kesal pagi indahnya tercemar karena sebuah telepon yang membuat awal harinya berantakan.

Setelah berkali-kali menimbang apakah sebaiknya ia tidur lagi atau bangun sekarang, ia yang tadinya sudah duduk di sisi ranjangnya, kembali berbaring, menarik selimut, memejamkan mata. Hendak kembali ke alam mimpi hingga ponselnya berdering lagi—ada yang nelepon lagi.

"SIALAN!"

**.**

* * *

**Night Race!  
By: Kyoura Kagamine**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, INTERNET**

**A non-profitable fanwork**

**Beware of Bipolar!Rin, Tempramental!Len, (maybe)Gangster!AU, Highschool!AU, some _pedobear_ in this chapter, using Indonesian slang words  
**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter II—Get The McLaren!**

**.**

* * *

"Elo yang nyuruh gue dateng cepet, dan elo juga yang telat dateng. Gue gak tau siapa yang sebenernya bego di sini…" desis seorang gadis yang tengah kesal. Ia berdiri tepat di pinggir jalan, rela berpanas-panas menunggu seseorang.

Tangannya sibuk mengipasi dirinya yang kepanasan. Beberapa om-om yang lewat di sana tampak mengawasinya. Bayangkan seorang gadis belia, berusia sekitar enam belas, berambut pirang agak panjang, bermata biru sedalam lautan, wajah yang cantik jelita—sangat muda dan tanpa kerutan, mengenakan kemeja putih berlapis jaket _jeans_ panjang ngetat di badan dan rok hitam pendek yang berkibar-kibar. Ditambah dengan _ankle boot_ cokelat gelap yang membuat bagian kaki jenjang mulus tanpa cacatnya terbuka.

Pedofil mana yang tidak tergoda melihat dia? Sendirian, pula!

_Sasaran empuk, tuh! Disogok es krim juga jadi, lah! Gampang!_

Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran om-om yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Berkali-kali ia menatap iPhone 6-nya. Berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu menghubunginya agar dia bisa memakinya sepuas-puasnya.

Kalau mau marah-marah, kenapa dia nggak telepon duluan?

Jawabannya: nggak. Nelepon duluan itu buang-buang pulsa. Pulsa itu dibeli pake duit. Jadi, buang-buang pulsa itu sama dengan buang-buang duit. Sebagai orang yang penyayang terhadap kertas—juga logam—bernominal, ia tentunya tidak mau membuang-buang benda berharga yang membuat orang-orang melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkannya.

Yah, ia jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam, bersama cewek mantan _cabe-cabean_ di rumahnya.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Tapi… gue cewek."

Luka tertegun mendengarnya. Cewek? Ah, masa' sih? Yang bener? Aura mengintimidasi, serius, agak jahil tadi ternyata… cewek?

"Hah? Yang bener?"

"Iya. Gue cewek. Gak percaya? Gue bisa tunjukkin ke elo sekarang." Rinto berkata dengan kedua tangan menyilang dan memegang ujung bawah kausnya. Melihat itu, Luka terbelalak.

_Gak! Gak! Gak mungkin! Gue gak mau lihaaaat! Aaaaaa delusi gueeee!_

"G-gak perlu. Gak usah. Makasih." Luka gagap mendadak.

Hening menyelimuti mereka beberapa detik lamanya.

"Oke, Luka. Karena gue udah tau nama asli elo, kayaknya gak _fair_ banget kalo elo gak tau nama asli gue. Gue Kagamine Rin. Elo bisa panggil gue Rin. Jangan manggil gue _Kagamine_ ato gue gak akan pernah nganggep elo ada," ancam Rinto yang ternyata bernama asli Rin.

Luka mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tak lama, Rinto—Rin—bangkit dan memakai jaketnya kembali, memasang _goggles_ kemudian menyiapkan kunci.

Melihat Luka yang terdiam, Rin menghela napas. "Erh, gue _straight_, ya. Jadi gak mungkin gue ngelakuin _hal yang biasa dilakuin ke cabe-cabean_ apalagi cabe merah macem elo. Gak mungkin. Impossibru. Rumah elo di mana? Gue anterin elo pulang. Gue gak mau ada penghuni lain di rumah gue malem ini selain gue sendiri."

Dibalas dengan gumaman dari Luka. "_Orchard Rd. 56A._" Rin mengangguk, keluar dari rumahnya lalu men-_starter_ motornya.

"Keluar! Gue anter elo balik sekarang!" seru Rin dari luar. Luka yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya segera bangkit dan menyusul Rin yang sudah di luar. Motornya sudah siap di luar gerbang untuk melesat menuju rumah Luka.

_**Cring!**_

Sebuah kunci dilempar oleh Rin, ditangkap dengan mulus oleh Luka. "Kunciin!" perintah Rin dari motornya sambil membuka jaketnya.

Luka menghampiri Rin, menyerahkan kunci rumah Rin sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya. Luka tertegun. Rupanya Rin memakaikan jaketnya pada Luka!

"Elo pake jaket gue. Gue gak mau elo sakit." Rin memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalo elo sakit, gue sebagai pemilik elo ngerasa gagal ngurus elo."

Wajah Luka merona merah. Ragu, ia naik ke motornya Rin. Tak lama, motor itu melesat dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi menuju Jalan Orchard nomor 56A.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Rin dan Luka akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup luas, terletak di Jalan Orchard nomor 56A. Menurut informasi, itu adalah rumahnya Luka—dan orangtuanya.

Sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis-modern bernuansa pastel. Di depannya ada taman kecil dengan lampu taman yang menjadi _center_-nya. Terdiri dari dua lantai termasuk lantai dasar. Di sebelah kanannya terdapat garasi yang tertutup rapat. Rumah itu gelap—seakan tak berpenghuni.

"Makasih udah nganterin gue pulang." Luka turun dari motornya Rin, baru saja ia hendak membuka jaketnya—

"Gak usah dibalikin. Bawa aja." Rin memotong aksinya dengan perkataan. Luka terdiam lagi. "M-makasih…"

"Oh, iya! Gue bisa minjem hape elo? Mau masukin nomer hape gue," ucap Luka. Kali ini Rin yang terdiam—nampak meningat-ingat sesuatu.

"_Sorry_. Hape gue ketinggalan di rumah. Gue minjem hape elo aja. Gue aja yang masukin nomer hape gue."

iPhone 5 melayang dari tangan Luka, ditangkap dengan baik oleh Rin. Ia menyentuh di beberapa bagian layar tersebut sebelum akhirnya melempar kembali _smartphone_ tersebut pada pemiliknya.

"Gue duluan, ya!"

Rin pun melesat meninggalkan Luka, kembali ke kediamannya.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Ah, rasanya Rin menyesal sudah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Luka.

"Hah—hah… udah—hah… nunggu lama?"

Seorang perempuan menghampiri gadis itu. Ia nampak terengah—sepertinya habis berlari. Rambut _pink_-nya agak kusut, pakaiannya yang pas badan dan cukup terbuka membuat beberapa orang di sana meliriknya.

Rin yang sedari tadi menunggu hanya terdiam dengan wajah mengeras dan alis bertaut. Bibir _peach_-nya melengkung ke bawah, tanda tidak suka.

"Lama. Pake banget." gadis yang tengah kesal berkata. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Dagunya terangkat tinggi dengan mata melirik merendahkan. Bibirnya tersenyum sinis—mengejek.

"Elo nyuruh gue dateng cepet. Dan sekarang apa? Elo dateng telat! Padahal gue udah berbaik hati ngebolehin elo ikut gue ngambil mobil di La Nuit! Tapi elonya dateng telat! Gak nanggung, tiga jam elo telat! TIGA JAM! Elo gak mikir apa gue nungguin di sini sampe tiga jam? TIGA JAM! 180 menit! Elo gak tau betapa keselnya gue, nunggu di sini, dan digodain sama om-om yang daritadi lewat bolak-balik di sini kayak setrikaan! Mereka, para om-om pedofil calon pelaku pelecehan seksual pada anak-anak dan remaja, ngajakin gue pergi ke rumahnya! Padahal gue cuma ditawarin es krim yang gue bisa beli sendiri!" omelnya dengan cepat.

Perempuan di hadapannya hanya terdiam, memroses semua yang diucapkan gadis _honeyblonde_ yang tengah mencak-mencak kayak cicak.

"A-aah! _S-sorry_, Rin. Gue gak sengaja dateng telat. Elo tau 'kan, gue gak ada kendaraan di rumah, jadinya gue naek taksi. Taunya di jalan macet banget. Jadi gue turun di jalan dan—"

"Macet? Di jalan mana elo kejebak macet?"

"Eh? Di _3rd Avenue_—"

"Elo bego."

"Hah?"

"Elo bego. Idiot. Bodoh. Payah!"

"K-kok elo ngomong gitu—"

"Elo kalo mau ngibulin gue, dipikir dulu! Elo bilang _3rd Avenue_ macet? Jalanan di hadapan gue ini—" ia menunjuk jalanan di hadapannya. "—namanya _3rd Avenue_. Elo bisa liat plang nama jalannya di sana." telunjuknya berpindah arah beberapa derajat ke kiri. "Dan apa tadi? Macet? Gak ada kendaraan yang lewat dan elo bilang **macet**? **MACET?**"

Perempuan berambut _pink_ yang diduga bernama asli Luka Megurine ini kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada gadis _honeyblonde_ di hadapannya. Yaa, memang sih, ini salahnya karena sudah terlambat keterlaluan sampai tiga jam dan tega membiarkan cewek imut-imut macam Rin—gadis _honeyblonde_ yang marah-marah—kepanasan karena nunggu kelamaan sampai-sampai digoda para om-om pedofil calon pelaku kejahatan seksual pada anak dan remaja.

"Oke. Gue minta maaf. Gue yang salah. Lain kali gue bakalan lebih kreatif lagi kalo mau ngibulin elo," ucapnya kemudian.

Rin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berbalik lalu mengambil langkah cepat. Meninggalkan Luka jauh di belakangnya. Rin segera menaiki motornya, menyalakan mesin, memakai helm, kemudian melesat pergi. Sekali lagi, meninggalkan Luka yang **amat** jauh di belakangnya.

Luka terdiam lagi. Kali ini tengah memroses aksi Rin yang tiba-tiba kabur pakai motor. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Luka akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"E-EEEH?! RIIIIIN?! TUNGGUIIIIIN! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUEEEE! GUE GAK MAU JADI KORBAN PELECEHAN SEKSUAL SAMA OM-OM PEDOFIL DI SANAAAA!"

_Well_, Luka. Pedofil mana yang mau sama kamu? Hal yang bikin para pedo tergoda itu dada rata, muda, menawan, dan pastinya perawan.

"RIIIIIIIIIN!"

Percuma saja, Luka. Sekencang apapun kaumenjerit, Rin takkan mungkin mendengarmu. Ia sudah cukup jauh, memakai helm pula.

Nampaknya yang bisa kaulakukan sekarang hanyalah memanggil taksi, lalu segera ke Apartemen La Nuit—menyusul Rin yang hendak mengambil mobil di _basement_ apartemen elit tersebut.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Setelah memacu motornya selama beberapa menit dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi yang untungnya gak ketahuan polisi, Rin akhirnya sampai di Apartemen La Nuit, mengambil mobil yang ia dapat dari balapan kemarin—atau tadi malam?

Ia melangkah mantap menuju _basement_ apartemen. Meninggalkan motornya diparkir di luar. Baru saja ia hendak memasuki wilayah _basement_, seorang bapak-bapak—nampaknya satpam—menghampirinya.

"Ada perlu apa ke mari, nak?" tanyanya, ramah.

Rin yang memang sedari tadi sedang dalam suasana hati tak menyenangkan, membalas satpam itu dengan tidak ramah. "Ngambil mobil."

Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Dingin.

Bapak Satpam nampaknya agak kesal dengan kelakuan Rin. _Dasar anak muda sekarang. Gak tau tata krama sama orang yang lebih tua!_

"Ngambil mobil? Mobil siapa? Mana orangtua kamu?" Pak Satpam bertanya lagi.

"Mobil gue, lah!" balas Rin, agak nyolot. Sudahlah, Pak Satpam! Biarkan Rin mengambil mobilnya dengan tenang!

Kesabaran Pak Satpam sudah hampir di ambang batas. Untuk apa beramah-tamah pada orang yang bahkan tak mengenal keramahan apalagi kesopanan?

"Hah? Mobil kamu? Emangnya kamu penghuni apartemen ini? Ini tempat parkir khusus penghuni. Dan lagi kamu pasti bukan penghuni apartemen. Iya, 'kan?" Pak Satpam mulai nyebelin.

Urat kemarahan berdenyut kembali di kepala Rin. Sensasi yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan ketika ia berpanas-panas di pinggir jalan menunggu Luka yang baru datang tiga jam kemudian.

"Gue emang bukan penghuni apartemen ini wahai-Pak-Satpam-yang-keponya-kebangetan. Gue cuma mau ngambil mobilnya penghuni apartemen ini!"

"Kamu mau maling, ya?!" Pak Satpam mulai sok tahu.

_**Cring!**_

Kunci mobil sewarna perak ia keluarkan dari saku. Ditunjukkan tepat di depan mata Pak Satpam sok tahu. Kunci mobil yang ia dapatkan tadi malam karena menang balapan.

"Gue cuma mau ngambil McLaren gue. Yang punyanya yang ngasih itu mobil ke gue, dan sekarang gue mau bawa mobil itu balik ke rumah!"

Mendengar itu, Pak Satpam pun bertanya. "Emang siapa yang ngasih mobil itu ke kamu? Penghuni kamar nomor berapa? Siapa namanya?"

Kali ini, Rin yang terdiam. Ini di luar prediksinya! Ia tak menyangka akan ditanyai pertanyaan seperti ini! Ia kira ia cukup masuk ke _basement_, ngambil mobil, keluar, udah!

_Well_… Rin nggak mungkin 'kan, bilang kalau Gackt yang ngasihin mobilnya? Pak Satpam mana tahu Gackt yang mana! Gackt itu 'kan nama samaran sebagai pembalap malam, dan Rin nggak mungkin ngasih nama itu pada Pak Satpam. Bisa-bisa dia malah ditangkap atas tuduhan pencurian dan penipuan!

Rin berpikir sejenak. Mencari cara agar lolos dari situasi _rumit_ ini hingga akhirnya dia ingat—

"… _Gue minjem hape elo, dong! Mau masukin nomer hape gue. Siapa tau elo butuh."_

"… _masukin nomer hape gue. Siapa tau elo butuh."_

"… _Siapa tau elo butuh."_

"… _**butuh**__."_

Aha! Sepertinya Rin bisa telepon Kyte sekarang! Ia butuh Kyte sekarang! Mungkin saja Kyte tahu nama aslinya Gackt! Iya, 'kan? Ahahahaha! Kau jenius, Rin!

Rin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Baru saja ia hendak menelepon… "Euh… Pak? Bisa kasih privasi?" ucap Rin. Kali ini memakai tata bahasa yang agak sopan. Pak Satpam yang ternyata agak pengertian pun mundur, memberikan ruang untuk Rin.

"RIIIIIIIIIN!"

Seorang perempuan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri sambil berlari. Rambutnya mencuat di sana-sini. Membuatnya tampak seperti orang yang tak pernah mengenal benda bernama sisir.

Rin menatap perempuan tersebut. Ah, iya. Rin baru ingat kalau tadi ia meninggalkan Luka sendirian di _3rd Avenue_. Habisnya dia nyebelin, sih! Jadi Rin tinggalin aja. Dengan begini, mereka impas!

Sebelah mata Rin berkedip-kedip pada Luka. Memberikan kode padanya agar melakukan sesuatu pada Pak Satpam. Luka yang mengerti maksud Rin mengangguk dan melangkah anggun mendekati Pak Satpam yang mulai salting.

Kedua kaki jenjang Luka melangkah bergantian dengan amat anggun mendekati Pak Satpam. Tatapannya seduktif. Jemarinya bermain di rambut—gelagat seseorang yang mau menggoda tapi malu-malu kucing.

Walaupun gak elit banget ngegodain Pak Satpam—karena bagi Luka kayaknya godain Rin lebih menyenangkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia ingin membantu Rin! Sekaligus permintaan maaf darinya karena sudah telat tiga jam dari kesepakatan.

Rin menyentuh beberapa tempat di layar ponselnya. Biasalah, _touchscreen_. Rin hendak menelepon seseorang. Mengorbankan sejumlah pulsa demi mobil yang akan ia dapatkan.

Ia menunggu beberapa detik hingga terdengar suara seseorang dari teleponnya. Suara yang cukup berat dan lumayan Rin kenal.

"_Halo? Elo siapa?_"

_To the point_. Dingin. Tak tertarik. Itulah yang dapat Rin tangkap dari suara—yang berasal dari—ponselnya. Berbeda dengan Kyte yang ia kenal dan ia temui tadi—atau kemarin—malam. Kyte yang ia tahu adalah seorang pemuda yang ceria, ramah, _easy-going_ dan sepertinya penganut _happy-go-lucky_.

"Rinto. Gue mau—"

"_RINTO?! Ah! Udah gue duga elo bakalan ngehubungin gue hari ini! Elo pasti lagi susah, 'kan? Butuh bantuan gue? Untung gue ngasih elo nomer telepon gue! Kalo nggak, gimana coba—"_

"Gue mau minta nomernya Gackt. Elo punya, 'kan?"

"_Eh? Nomernya Gackt? Punya, sih. Emangnya napa?"_

"Gue mau nanya aslinya."

"_Buat apaan nanyain nama aslinya?"_

Cukup sudah. Kesabaran Rin sudah habis. Ia yang sedang dalam _bete mode_ kini semakin bete dengan Kyte yang nyebelinnya se-_level_ sama Pak Satpam.

"Pokoknya elo kirim sekarang nomernya. Gue ada perlu sama dia."

"_Ya ada perlu apa? Gue harus tau, dong!"_

Kesabaran Rin sudah mencapai poin negatif.

"Buat ngisi _deathnote_!"

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh pihak Rin tanpa persetujuan pihak Kyte. Tak lama, ponsel Rin berdering—tanda pesan masuk.

Pesan dari Kyte. Berisi nomor hapenya Gackt. Ah, senangnya bisa punya rekan yang dapat diandalkan.

Jemari Rin bergerak lincah di layar ponselnya. Menyentuh di sana-sini hingga akhirnya nada sambung terdengar dan berakhir dengan suara seorang pria menyapa.

"_Halo?"_

Ah, suara khas Gackt. Tenang, maskulin, seduktif.

"Gackt? Gue Rinto."

"_Rinto… oh iya. Rinto. Kenapa?"_

"Kenapa elo gak bilang ke gue kalo satpam apartemen elo tuh nyebelin banget?"

"_Hah? Emangnya ada apaan, sih?"_

"Gue dilarang sama dia buat ngambil mobil elo. Dia minta nama asli elo, dan nomer kamar elo."

"_Elo… sekarang ada di _basement_ La Nuit?"_

"Iyalah! Gue 'kan udah bilang kemaren. Hari ini gue mau ngambil mobil."

Hening sejenak. Rin dan Gackt sama-sama tak bersuara, tak berucap. Mereka hanya terdiam entah karena apa.

"_Oke. Gue ke sana sekitaran tiga jam lagi—"_

"HAH?! Lama amat tiga jam? Emangnya elo lagi di mana?" bentak Rin, agak trauma mendengar kata tiga yang diikuti dengan jam. Masa' iya, Rin harus nunggu tiga jam lagi? Apa orang-orang tidak tahu kalau menunggu itu melelahkan? Apalagi kalau digantungin. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau digantungin itu sakit?

"_Gue? Lagi di hati elo. Yaudah deh, bentar lagi gue ke sana."_

Rin merinding jijik. Hatinya itu kecil, asal kalian tahu. Ada dalam badannya, salah satu organ pencernaannya. Ah, bahkan ia sendiri pun mustahil bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya sendiri. Dan sekarang Gackt ada di hatinya? Gackt yang tinggi besar itu ada dalam **hatinya**?

_Hell no_.

"Cepetan!"

Sambungan diputus oleh Rin. Dengan kesal, ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Manik samuderanya bergerak melihat sekeliling hingga akhirnya ia melihat Pak Satpam yang salting tingkat dewanya dewa karena digodain sama Luka.

Siapa dulu, dong. Mantan _cabe-cabean_ gituloh! Masa' ngegoda satpam aja gak bisa?

_Untung gue nungguin dia dulu tadi. Tiga jam gue gak sia-sia._ Batin Rin, senang melihat Pak Satpam kewalahan. _Well,_ Rin memang paling senang kalau melihat orang lagi susah. Ada sensasi tersendiri ketika melihat seseorang kesakitan. Katakan ia _sadistist_ atau punya _fetish_—terserah. Rin takkan peduli.

Tak lama, seorang pria muda usia sekitar 25-an datang menghampiri Rin, Pak Satpam dan Luka. Rambut ungu panjangnya berkibaran. Ia mengenakan jas hitam ala eksekutif muda. Ditambah dengan sepatu hitam cemerlang—membuatnya makin memikat siapapun yang melihatnya.

Pria muda yang diduga bernama _Gackt_ pada malam hari melihat ke sekeliling. Di sana ada Lukana, Pak Satpam dan—_oh, my!_

_Siapa cewek _moe_ ini? Kok imut banget, siiiih? Sini! Sini! Sama om!_ Pikir Gackt, agak-agak ngaco.

Meskipun otaknya sedang konslet dan _pedo mode:on_, wajah Gackt tetap seperti biasanya. Tenang, agak hangat, dan cukup… seduktif?

_Rinto ke mana, sih? Katanya dia ada di sini…_

"Gue ada urusan sama Rinto. Mana orangnya?" ucap Gackt—lantang. Cewek _moe_ yang tadi menghasilkan _mode pedo_-nya melangkah mendekati Gackt. Gackt menaikkan satu alisnya, heran dengan cewek di hadapannya.

"Siapa elo—"

_**Cring!**_

Ucapan Gackt diputus oleh gadis pirang madu di hadapannya—yang tengah menunjukkan sebuah kunci tepat di depan matanya. Gackt kenal persis kunci itu. Tentu saja, itu kunci mobil McLaren-nya. Kunci mobil kesayangannya, mana mungkin ia lupa.

_Berarti Rinto itu… cewek, ya?_

Ah, sepertinya Gackt mulai mengerti.

Gackt mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis di hadapannya. Dengan senyum menawan khas pangeran impian, ia berkata. "Kayaknya kita perlu kenalan ulang, ya? Gue Kamui Gakupo. Elo bisa panggil gue Gakupo. Boleh gue tau nama elo, _princesa_?"

Merinding sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Rin. Kagamine Rin. Oke, Gakupo. Gue butuh bantuan elo buat ngambil mobil. Kemaren malem elo gak bilang kalo satpam di apartemen ini tuh nyebelin."

Gackt yang ternyata bernama asli Gakupo hanya mendengus geli mendengar perkataan Rin. Jelas saja Pak Satpam berubah jadi menyebalkan. Rin-nya aja sok nge-bos gini, siapa yang nggak kesal?

Gakupo mengambil langkah melewati Rin, menuju Pak Satpam yang masih salting. "Pak, dia—" Gakupo menunjuk Rin—yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya—dengan jempol kanannya "—mau ngambil McLaren saya. Dia udah dapet persetujuan dari saya."

Pak Satpam hanya mengangguk, lalu cabut untuk membuka portal _semi-automatic_—pintu masuk _basement_ tempat buat parkir—kabur dari godaan mantan cabe merah.

Luka menghela napas lelah. Sumpahnya, ia males banget harus ngegodain satpam! Gakupo yang di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum geli sebelum akhirnya berbalik. "Elo bisa ambil mobilnya sekarang. A7, ya. Terus… kalo elo mau ikutan, malem Minggu, di _3rd Boulevard_, jam sepuluh," bisiknya tepat di telinga Rin.

"_See you, sweetie_!" desahnya, setelah mengucapkan itu, ia segera kabur dari tempat itu menuju tempatnya berasal. Meninggalkan Rin yang merinding entah ke-berapa kalinya di hari ini.

_Kenapa dunia ini dipenuhi para pedofil?_ Tangis Rin dalam hati.

Ia melangkah mendekati mobil barunya yang diparkir di bagian A7, membuka kuncinya, menyalakan mesin mobilnya, memanaskannya sebentar hingga akhirnya membawanya keluar dari tempat parkir.

"Elo mau ikut, gak?" teriak Rin dari dalam mobil—kaca jendela yang sebelumnya telah dibuka. Luka yang mengerti maksud Rin segera mendekati mobil Rin, masuk ke sana, duduk di kursi sebelah Rin, dan mereka pun melesat meninggalkan tempat parkir menuju kediaman Rin.

Juga meninggalkan Pak Satpam yang kini cengok di tempat, tidak percaya dengan yang ia alami barusan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_Thanks_ udah ngeboleh gue ikut, Rin."

"Gak masalah. Makasih juga udah nge-_distract_ itu satpam nyebelin."

Sesampainya di rumah Rin dan memarkirkan mobil _baru_ Rin di garasi, Luka dan Rin pun berbincang-bincang di teras depan, menikmati sore yang indah.

Hingga sore yang indah itu tercemar dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda berambut biru, dengan syal biru berkibar yang membawa motor pinjaman.

"Lukana! Ini rumahnya Rinto, 'kan?" seru pemuda itu—namanya Kyte—pada Luka. Dibalas dengan anggukan dari Luka.

Kyte mematikan mesin motornya, turun dari motor tersebut lalu mendekati Luka dan cewek _moe_ di sampingnya.

"Rintonya ada? Gue mau balikin motor, nih!" ucap Kyte. Kedua manik birunya tak lepas dari sosok cewek _moe_ di samping Luka.

_Ini cewek… siapa, sih? Kok imut banget…_

Cewek _moe_ itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyte—posisi meminta sesuatu. "Mana kuncinya? Balikin motor gue!" seru cewek itu, ketus. Ia memalingkan wajah dari Kyte, bibir _peach_-nya tertekuk ke bawah.

_Yaampun. Manis banget!_ Pikir Kyte setelah melihat tingkah dari cewek _moe_ tersebut.

Kyte tertawa pelan. "Ini motornya Rinto. Gue harus balikin motor ini ke orangnya lang—"

Eh, tunggu dulu.

"… _Balikin motor gue!"_

"… _motor gue!"_

"… _gue!"_

Jangan-jangan cewek _moe_ ini … Rinto? Yang bener? Masa' iya, Rinto yang segitu _macho_-nya ternyata cewek? _Moe_, lagi? Ah, Kyte merasa dunianya agak berputar.

"Mungkin elo bingung, tapi gue Rinto," ucap cewek _moe_ tersebut sambil meraih kunci motornya dari tangan Kyte.

Namun tidak berhasil karena Kyte lebih cepat darinya untuk menjauhkan kunci motor tersebut. "Bentar dulu! Jadi elo… Rinto?"

"Iya."

Jeda beberapa menit. Menciptakan suasana _awkward_ di antara mereka.

"Berarti elo… cewek?"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kalo ada typo, tolong kabari saya. Biar saya edit secepatnya. Ini... update-nya gak kelamaan, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? /slap

Buat anon review ber-penname Zu, ini udah update. Makasih udah baca. Review lagi yaa!

Sekali lagi, saya gak maksud buat bikin yuri. Fanfic ini bakalan agak-agak Rin-centric atau... Harem!Rin kali, ya? /eh

Cabe merah itu cabe-cabean yang umurnya di atas 17, btw.

Ada yang berkenan untuk review?


	3. Chapter III—Let's Race!

Seorang gadis cantik berjalan anggun melewati lapangan sekolah. Pita putih bersih mengikat rambut _honeyblonde_-nya di belakang. Riasan sederhana—bedak dan _babylips_—mampu membuat tingkat kecantikannya meningkat satu bar. Sepasang iris _aquamarine_-nya yang bening nan bersih menatap sekeliling. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Pakaiannya rapi dan bersih—_sweater-salilor-fuku_ panjang berwarna coklat muda ditambah pita coklat gelap pengganti dasi dan dipadu rok _rimple_ sewarna pita serta garis-garis putih di ujung roknya sebagai hiasan.

Dipenuhi kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, ia melangkah pasti. Semua mata tertuju padanya—menatapnya kagum seakan ialah objek terindah yang pernah ada.

"Hai, Rin!"

"Selamat pagi, Rin!"

Semua orang menyapanya. Senyum ramah disertai sapaan balik dengan suaranya yang lembut dan sopan menjadi balasan darinya kepada siapapun yang menyapa.

Tipikal cewek yang amat diincar untuk dijadikan pacar.

Yap! Cewek _flawless_ ini namanya Rin. Lebih jelasnya, Kagamine Rin. Mungkin kalian semua merasa ada yang salah dengan mata kalian mengingat di dua _chapter_ sebelumnya, Rin adalah orang yang kasar, brutal, dan nggak nanggung-nanggung untuk memaki siapapun yang membuatnya kesal.

Tapi tidak. Ini Kagamine Rin betulan. Bukan kloningan apalagi hasil inseminasi buatan. Orang yang sama dengan yang kalian lihat di _chapter_ _dua_.

"Hai, Rin! Selamat pagi! Apa kabar? _Weekend_ kemarin ke mana?" seorang perempuan berambut hijau pendek mendekati Rin.

"Ah! Selamat pagi, Gumi. Kabarku? Baik. _Weekend_ kemarin aku jalan-jalan keliling kota sama keluarga. Kamu sendiri?" balas Rin pada perempuan yang menghampirinya. Lembut dan sopan meskipun isinya _bullshit_.

_Well_, gak mungkin 'kan dengan karakter _lembut, sopan, dan penuh tatakrama_ Rin menjawab: Pagi! _Weekend_ kemaren? Malem Minggu gue menang balapan motor, dapet motor, mobil sama cabe-cabean! _Jackpot_ banget, 'kaan? Terus kemaren, gue ngambil mobil yang gue dapet gara-gara menang balapan ke Apartemen La Nuit! Sayangnya gue dikira maling sama satpam sialan!

Gak mungkin, 'kan? Bisa hancur _image_ dia sebagai cewek baik-baik di sekolah!

Perempuan berambut hijau bernama Gumi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban Rin. "Oh, iya. Kelas kita 'kan sebelahan, ke kelas bareng, yuk!" ajak Gumi.

Dibalas anggukan dari Rin—menyetujui ajakan Gumi. Baru saja mereka hendak pergi, seorang pemuda berjalan melewati mereka tanpa peduli sekitar. Melihat pemuda itu, Rin menyeringai jahil.

"Eh! Ada bebek banci!"

Delikan tajam dari pemuda tersebut membalas ejekan dari Rin. Tanda tidak menyukai ejekan dari Rin yang begitu mengesalkan.

"Sialan, elo!"

**.**

* * *

**Night Race!  
By: Kyoura Kagamine**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, INTERNET**

**A non-profitable fanwork**

**M-rated for this chapter because of Len's cursing words.**

**Beware of Bipolar!Rin, Tempramental!Len, (maybe)Gangster!AU, Highschool!AU, so many cursing words in this chapter, using Indonesian slang words  
**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter III—Let's Race!**

**.**

* * *

"Elo ngajak ribut? Ngajak berantem, hah? Sini elo kalo berani!" pemuda yang tadi Rin ejek kini mendekati Rin. Ia berdiri tegak di hadapan Rin, dagunya terangkat tinggi—menunjukkan betapa sombongnya ia—wajahnya sengak gak main-main. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, bukti bahwa ia tengah kesal.

Pemuda itu sama sekali nggak mirip bebek, banci, maupun bebek banci, sebenernya. Pemuda berusia enambelas ini cenderung maskulin—cukup keren untuk pemuda seusianya. Ia memiliki rambut _honeyblonde_ yang diikat di belakang, mata jernih sebiru lautan dan kulit bersih tanpa cacat. Ia nampak keren meskipun pakaiannya agak berantakan.

Cowok yang ideal dan amat diincar untuk dijadikan pacar.

Tentu kalian semua tahu siapa pemuda ini. Pemuda bernama lengkap Kagamine Len.

Len dikenal sebagai cowok yang gak tahu sopan santun, suka memberontak, tidak mematuhi aturan dan sangat mudah terpancing emosi. Contohnya yaa… sekarang ini.

Rin menyeringai jahil. Dia meniru pose pemuda di hadapannya. Namun wajah sengaknya Rin ganti dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia meremehkan pemuda tersebut. Sukses membuat tingkat kekesalannya terhadap Rin meningkat dua bar.

"Aku baru tahu kalau bebek banci ternyata bisa marah juga," hinanya, sepenuh hati. Bibir _peach_-nya tetap menyeringai jahil. Sungguh, Rin amat menikmati suasana seperti ini! Baginya, bisa membuat orang marah adalah suatu kebanggaan!

Urat kesal berdenyut kencang di kepala pemuda yang baru saja Rin hina.

_Sabar, Len. Sabar. Elo harus sabar ngadepin cewek tengik macem gini!_ Batin Len, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

Lagian gak elit banget 'kan cowok macho macam Len berantemnya sama cewek lemah lembut dikenal penuh sopan santun macam Rin?

Walaupun lemah lembut dan sopan santunnya Rin bisa dibilang _bullshit_ berat, tapi tetap saja dia cewek! Mau dikemanakan harga diri Len sebagai cowok kalau dia berantemnya sama cewek?

Tapi memangnya sejak kapan Len peduli harga diri? Karena bagi Len, siapapun yang menyebalkan, haruslah disingkirkan!

"Gue bukan bebek, bukan banci, bukan juga bebek banci!" bentak Len—akhirnya. Dia masih punya sisi manusiawi untuk tidak memukul perempuan. Makanya, ia membalas Rin dengan bentakan _super_ yang bisa membuat siapapun ketakutan dan ingin pipis di tempat. Meskipun rupanya hal itu tidak mempan pada Rin.

"Terus kalau bukan bebek… apa, dong? Amoeba banci?"

Krik.

Sejak kapan ada amoeba banci? Atau lebih tepatnya… sejak kapan amoeba punya jenis kelamin? Bukannya amoeba itu aseksual, ya? Berkembangbiaknya aja mereka membelah diri. Gak ada acara _kawin-kawin_an.

"Elo bego, ya? Sejak kapan amoeba punya jenis kelamin?"

"Sejak negara api menyerang."

Garing, Rin. Sumpahnya.

Len mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. Dia sudah kehabisan bahan ejekan untuk membalas hinaan dari Rin. Daripada mati kutu di depan Rin—yang itu berarti pertanda bahwa Len mengaku kalah—lebih baik ia pergi sejauh mungkin, secepat yang ia bisa.

**TENG! TENG!**

Lonceng berbunyi dua kali. Pertanda agar semua siswa memasuki kelasnya masing-masing karena kegiatan belajar-mengajar akan segera dimulai.

"Wah! Kayaknya momen mesra kita harus berakhir sekarang, ya?" tanya Rin. Nadanya main-main dan terkesan mengejek.

Baru saja Len akan _meledak_ lagi, ia mendadak mendapatkan ide untuk mempermalukan Rin Kagamine.

"Gue mau nantang elo!"

Alis Rin terangkat sebelah. _Nantangin gue? _Fine_! Gue gak bakal kalah dari makhluk macam elo!_

"Kamu mau nantangin apa?"

"Kalau hasil ulangan matematika gue lebih besar dari hasil ulangan elo, elo jangan pernah muncul di hidup gue lagi!" Len meminta taruhan dari Rin.

_Hoo? Boleh juga_. Batin Rin, secara tidak langsung menyetujui permintaan Len.

"Dan kalau aku yang menang, kamu harus ngaku kalau kamu itu bebek banci dan kamu bangga pake _speaker_ dari ruang siaran. Terus… pulang sekolah, aku mau kamu pake kostum anak-anak _cheerleader_ sampe rumah. Lengkap dengan _makeup-_nya."

Taruhan telah diumumkan, kini waktunya berperang.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hal yang harus Len ingat baik-baik sebelum ngajak perang adalah untuk mengingat-ingat kelemahan sendiri serta kelebihan yang dimiliki lawan. Sepertinya Len terlalu larut dalam emosinya sehingga melupakan fakta bahwa Rin adalah pemenang olimpiade matematika internasional juga melupakan fakta bahwa ia amat payah di bidang matematika.

Menantang Rin dalam ulangan matematika adalah tindakan terbodoh paling yang pernah ada. Siapapun yang menantangnya dalam urusan matematika, jelas ia akan kalah telak.

Dan Len amat menyesal telah menantang Rin dalam ulangan matematika karena hasilnya sudah jelas: ia kalah telak. Ia mendapat nilai 65, dan Rin mendapat nilai sempurna.

_Harusnya gue nantangin dia balap motor aja!_ Len membatin, frustasi atas kekalahannya yang begitu memuakkan.

"Ayo cepetan!" Rin mendesaknya. Kini Len tidak bisa lari lagi. Sebagai _gentleman_ sejati, ia harus menepati janji.

Mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang siaran. Len menggenggam _microphone_ erat-erat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian…

"_**Hai, semuaaa. Gue ngaku, gue bebek banci, dan gue banggaaa!"**_

Sumpahnya, Len pengen muntah sekarang.

"Tertanda?" Rin menahan tawa.

"_**Tertanda… Kagamine Len."**_

Tawa Rin pun pecah saat itu juga. Ah, kemenangan telak memang hal yang sangat manis.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**_

Terdengar bunyi barang-barang yang dibanting keras. Hampir semua barang di ruangan megah tersebut hancur berantakan. Len pulang dalam keadaan kesal dan begitu pintu rumah terbuka, ia segera melempar segala barang yang mampu diraihnya.

Memalukan.

Ia teramat sangat kesal sekali banget dengan nasibnya hari ini. Sungguh, mengapa ia sesial ini? Apa Dewi Fortuna benar-benar membencinya? Memangnya apa salahnya pada Dewi Fortuna? Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat Dewi Fortuna sama sekali! Apa dia jadi sial karena Dewi Fortuna disuruh sama pacarnya buat bikin dia sial?

"_Yaah, Dewi Fortuna emang sayang banget sama gue, kok. Dia 'kan pacar gue. Dia selalu bikin gue beruntung setiap saat. Dan kayaknyaaaa dia benci banget deh sama elo yang sengak. Buktinya, tadi dia ngutuk elo Sang _Pro Night Racer_ jadi sial dan berakhir kalah sama _newbie_ macam gue."_

Mendadak, pikirannya memutar ulang hal memuakkan lain yang kali ini diucapkan oleh Rinto—_newbie_ sengak yang berhasil mengalahkannya dua hari yang lalu.

"ANJING! BRENGSEK! SIALAN! _SHIT! FAK! MADAFAKAAAA!_" Len terus memaki, tanpa sadar telah mengucapkan tiga dari tujuh kata terlarang. Tentu saja! Mengingat Rinto, Len kembali emosi. Ia berada diambang batas kesabarannya. Ia kesal bukan main, dan ia perlu melampiaskan kekesalannya!

"_You damn bloody wanking git!"_

_**PRANG! BRAK! BRAK! CRING!**_

"_Verdomme! Kuso! Souka! Blyeen! Hamno! Blyat! Koorvaaaa!"_

Tanpa sadar, sumpah serapah salam berbagai bahasa terus ia lantunkan dengan penuh perasaan. Entah berapa barang mewah yang telah dihancurkannya.

"GUE BERSUMPAH BAKAL NGALAHIN ELO! RINTO! RIN! DASAR KALIAN BERDUA MAKHLUK SIALAN! AMOEBA JALANG! ANAK HARAAAAAAMM!" maki Len, tidak tahu kalau dua makhluk yang membuatnya kesal tingkat dewanya dewa adalah orang yang sama.

Len terus meledak hingga akhirnya matanya melirik sebuah ponsel di sofa. Ponselnya sendiri, sih. Tapi…

_Kayaknya tanding sama Rinto bakalan bisa ngurangin rasa kesel gue._

Len meraih ponselnya—iPhone 5c. Ia menarik napas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan—mencoba untuk meredam amarah yang ia rasakan. Len menyentuh beberapa tempat di iPhone 5c-nya sebelum menempatkannya di telinga—menelepon seseorang.

Terdengar nada tunggu selama beberapa detik.

"_Kenapa, Len?"_

"Kaito! Elo punya nomer hapenya Rinto?" seru Len pada seseorang yang ia hubungi sekarang.

Kaito terdiam beberapa saat. Sepertinya ia tengah berpikir—memilah kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan pada Len sekarang.

"_Buat apa elo minta nomernya Rin—to."_ Kaito hampir kelepasan menyebut nama asli Rinto.

"Ngajak kawin."

"_Hah? Jadi elo ternyata maho—"_

"Udahlah! Cepetan!"

Len memutus percakapan diantara mereka. Tidak mau jadi lebih kesal hanya karena ocehan Kaito yang tidak masuk akal.

_**TRING!**_

Tak lama, ponselnya berdering. Pesan dari Kaito. Isinya? Tentu saja nomor ponselnya Rinto! Dengan beberapa pesan mengenai Rinto yang bahkan tidak Len baca sedikitpun.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Ahahahahaha! Elo harus liat tampang elo tadi, Len! Nyahahahahaa!"

Di rumah mewah yang lain, Rin tengah tertawa sepuas-puasnya. Menertawakan Len yang memang asik untuk dijahili—dan ditertawakan.

Rin jadi ingat taruhannya di sekolah bersama Len, beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika cowok itu dengan sengaknya menantangnya dalam ulangan matematika tanpa tahu bahwa Rin lah _master of mathematics_ di sekolah.

Kemudian saat Len kalah taruhan, mengumumkan pada semua orang bahwa ia adalah bebek banci dan dia bangga akan hal memalukan tersebut.

Lalu saat pulang sekolah, Rin tidak mungkin lupa tampang Len yang begitu memalukan memakai kostum _cheerleader—_lengkap dengan _makeup_ dan pompomnya—berjalan sampai rumah, ditatap aneh oleh orang-orang—juga ditertawakan.

_Best day ever!_ Pikir Rin, senang dengan yang ia dapatkan hari ini—tanpa mengetaui nan jauh di sana Len telah memakinya sepenuh hati dalam berbagai bahasa.

Baru saja Rin hendak tertawa lagi, iPhone 6-nya berdering. Ada yang meneleponnya.

_Moga bukan cewek mantan cabe merah itu lagi!_ Rin berdoa dalam hati, semoga bukan Luka yang menghubungi.

Ya… Rin cukup trauma dan menyesal telah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Luka. Tiap menit, Luka selalu mengiriminya pesan, menelepon, bahkan sampai ngajak _video-call_! Dan itu bukan sekali-dua kali, tapi berkali-kali! Nyaris setiap menit! Membuat Rin nyaris frustasi dan ingin bunuh diri.

Rin mengernyit melihat nomor yang tertera di layar _smartphone_-nya. Nomor tak dikenal. Semoga dia tidak minta pulsa atau memberi _bullshit_ kalau dia kecelakaan di sekolah hingga kepalanya berdarah-darah dan minta obat berjuta-juta harganya.

"Ha—"

"_Elo Rinto?"_

Terdengar suara yang amat familiar di telinga Rin. Rinto? Ah, pasti ngajak balapan. Dan suara ini… pastinya suara Len.

Kok Rin bisa tahu kalau itu suara Len?

Tentu saja Rin tahu! Mana mungkin Rin lupa dengan suara cowok nyebelin yang selalu ia usili? Yang ia temui setiap hari—bahkan pada malam hari?

Cowok yang ngakunya _night racer_ terbaik tapi nyatanya kalah oleh dirinya yang masih _newbie_.

Mengingat itu, rasanya Rin ingin ngakak guling-guling lagi.

"Yap! Ini gue. Bentar! Bentar! Biar gue tebak. Elo… Allen, 'kan? _Night racer pro_ macam elo ngapain teleponin _night racer newbie_ macam gue? Mau mengakui kekalahan elo? Ato elo mau ngasih gue cabe-cabean lagi? Tapi _sorry_ aja, kalo elo mau ngasih cabe-cabean, dengan senang hati gue tolak. Elo sendiri tau 'kan dan gue udah bilang kalo gue gak suka yang pedes-pe—"

"_Ayo balapan."_

"Eh…" Rin agak terkejut dengan balasan dari Len—Allen. Tumben banget Len gak _meledak_ kayak tadi, atau malem minggu kemarin. Gak biasanya gitu.

"_Gue mau balapan sama elo. Berdua aja."_

Jeda sejenak. Kedua mata Rin menerawang jauh, tampak menimbang-nimbang. Apa ia harus menyetujui tantangan dari Allen? Atau malah menolaknya? Tapi… tidak ada ruginya juga kalau ia menerima tantangan dari Allen. Syukur-syukur ia menang lagi. Dengan begitu ia bisa menertawakan Allen untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Taruhannya?"

"_Gak usah. Anggep aja latihan."_

Balapan? Tanpa taruhan? Berdua?

"_Fine_."

"_Malem ini. 3rd Avenue jam 11. _Track_-nya gak usah panjang-panjang. Dua kali empat aja."_

Rin merinding—agak trauma dengan jalan besar nomor tiga yang dipenuhi para pedo itu.

"Oke."

"_Jangan telat!"_

Sambungan diputus oleh Allen. Rin menghela napas panjang. Balapan? Malam ini juga? Tapi besok sekolah! Gimana kalau nanti dia telat?

Tapi ini sudah terlanjur. Rin sudah terlanjur menyetujuinya. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah tidur agar kalau nanti pulang kemaleman, dia gak bakal kesiangan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

3rd Avenue di New Vocaloid City. Sebuah jalanan besar yang jarang dilalui kendaraan. Suatu jalan besar yang memotong dua taman kota—tempat para pedofil mencari mangsa. Di siang hari, jalanan tersebut memang jarang sekali dilalui kendaraan. Malam? Apalagi. 3rd Avenue bagaikan jalan mati tanpa kendaraan yang melintasi.

Namun malam ini, seorang pemuda dengan Ducati Desmosedici-nya akan meramaikan jalan nyaris mati tersebut dengan balapan bersama seorang pengendara Suzuki Hayabusa.

Pemuda itu adalah Allen. _Night racer pro_ yang **nyaris **tak pernah kalah balapan. _**Nyaris**_ karena dia pernah satu kali kalah balapan. Dikalahkan oleh seorang _racer random newbie_ asal Las Vegas yang belagunya kebangetan. Dan malam ini, Allen menantangnya ulang. Membuktikan pada _racer newbie_ itu bahwa kemenangannya hanyalah pemberian dari Dewi Keberuntungan.

Deru mesin sepeda motor terdengar di jalanan sepi itu. Seorang pembalap dengan Suzuki Hayabusa-nya. Mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dengan _hood_ menutupi wajah. Tak lupa _goggles_ oranye yang melindungi matanya dari debu-debu kendaraan.

Pengendara Suzuki Hayabusa berhenti tepat di samping kanan Allen. Tanpa mematikan mesin kendaraannya, ia berseru. "_Sorry_ gue telat."

"Gue 'kan udah bilang jangan telat. Elo ini budek ato gimana…" rutuk Allen, agak sebal dengan kehadiran _racer_ di sebelahnya. Menurut perjanjian, mereka akan mulai balapan pukul 11, dengan rute yang telah disepakati sebelumnya. Dan sekarang, sudah hampir tengah malam dan _si racer newbie_ baru datang.

Rinto—_racer_ yang baru datang—hanya bisa menyeringai jahil—menutupi rasa bersalahnya karena telat hampir satu jam dari perjanjian. Kedua mata lautan terlindung _goggles_ oranyenya menatap sekeliling. Rupanya tak hanya ada dia dan Allen. Tapi juga seorang wanita muda yang ia kenal dengan _baik_.

_Tumben bajunya agak rapi…_

Perempuan yang biasa memakai _tanktop_ dan _hotpants_ tengah malam itu sepertinya telah me-_reset_ isi lemarinya. Kini ia memakai pakaian yang _agak_ tertutup. Tetap pakai _hotpants_, sih. Bedanya sekarang _tanktop_-nya berlapis jaket—yang dikasih sama Rinto beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ngapain elo di sini?!" bentak Rinto pada wanita tersebut. Dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa dari wanita berambut merah jambu.

"Gue disuruh sama Allen. Malah gue dijemput sama dia. Dia mau gue yang ngasih aba-aba, dan liat siapa yang menang."

Rinto hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia tak mungkin bisa protes.

Luka mengambil posisi di tempat seharusnya. Mengacungkan _Beretta air-soft gun_-nya ke angkasa. Telunjuknya siap di _trigger_.

"Bersiap."

Gas yang ditarik menimbulkan deru mesin yang cukup kencang—sanggup untuk menggetarkan tanah di sekitarnya.

_**DOR!**_

Gas dan _trigger_ ditarik bersamaan. Dua motor itu melesat, membelah jalanan agar mendapat seorang pemenang.

Jalanan yang kosong membuat Rinto dan Allen lebih leluasa untuk saling menyalip dan mengadu kecepatan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat _speedometer_ ataupun rambu-rambu lalulintas di sekeliling mereka. Rinto dan Allen hanya fokus akan balapan, memacu motor secepat yang mereka bisa.

Satu, dua, tiga jalan besar terlewati. Allen hanya berada beberapa meter di depan Rinto. Baru _1st laps_ dan Rinto sudah di belakangnya? Allen mendengus meremehkan.

_Gue bilang juga apa. _Newbie_ macam elo cuma beruntung bisa ngalahin gue. Dan kayaknya elo udah putus sama Dewi Fortuna. Dan dia sekarang jadi pacar gue!_ Allen mulai ngaco. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga fokusnya tidak sepenuhnya ke jalanan.

Angin yang cukup kencang berembus dari samping kanan Allen. Sial! Rupanya Rinto berhasil menyusulnya!

Hanya sepersekian detik Allen mengalihkan fokus dan sekarang Rinto sudah ada sekitar… lima belas meter di depannya?

Allen menarik gas lebih dalam. Berambisi untuk mendahului Rinto dan memenangkan balapan malam ini untuk menunjukkan pada _newbie_ gak tahu malu itu bahwa Allen adalah _night racer_ terbaik yang pernah ada!

Dua, tiga…

_Last laps_ hampir berakhir. Ia memacu kendaraannya lebih kencang lagi. Sedikit lagi… tinggal sedikit lagi!

_Blitz_ kamera DSLR Luka menyorot garis _finish_—mencari pemenang pertandingan malam ini. Luka tidak mungkin dapat melihatnya tanpa alat bantu. Dengan kecepatan di atas seratus kilometer per jam, nyaris mustahil Luka dapat fokus dan melihat pemenang pertama.

Luka melihat layar DSLR-nya, menampakkan sebuah foto akhir balapan.

_Udah gue duga…_

Rinto dan Allen menghentikan motor mereka setelah satu _laps_ tambahan dengan kecepatan rendah sebagai _cooling down_. Tidak mungkin 'kan dengan kecepatan setinggi sewaktu balapan mereka berhenti tiba-tiba? Mereka bisa _terbang_ dan kemungkinan besar takkan pernah kembali untuk balapan lagi!

"Siapa yang menang?"

Luka menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Allen.

"Pemenangnya…"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

As usual, kalo ada typo, tolong kabari saya. Biar saya edit secepatnya. Yes baby, chapter ini sependek kesabaran Len jadi maafin saya. Daaaannnn... update-nya gak kelamaan, 'kaaaan? /kedipgenit /slap

Tadinya saya mau nunggu sampe review-nya 20 dulu. Nanggung tinggal 1 review. Biar jadinya 10 review per chapter gitu. Dan sebenernya saya emang pengen dapet minimal 10 review per chapter juga. Tapi saya udah greget pengen update, yaudah update sekarang ajaaa~

Buat reviewer anon berpenname **neko-neko kawaii**, ini udah update loh makasih udah review~ and yes, di chapter ini ada LenRin coret**tapiberantemdoang**coret makasih udah review, yaa~

Terus buat **wu**, ini udah update, loooh! And yes baby, I love Harem!Rin too! /slap makasih udah review, yaa~

Yang login, reviewnya udah saya balas lewat PM. Cek, aja /kediplagi /woy

Ada yang berkenan untuk review?


	4. Chapter IV—That Bipolar Racer!

Bayangkan sebuah kota besar dengan suasana khas komplek elit di pagi hari.

Terbayang?

Suasana yang indah, tenang, dan nyaman dimana matahari bersinar hangat, langit cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi riang, ditambah titik-titik air di dedaunan yang membuat lingkungan terasa alami—tanpa pencemaran.

Di tempat yang _oh-so-damn-perfect_ itu, bayangkan sebuah rumah besar bernuansa putih dengan dua lantai termasuk lantai dasar, dihiasi ornamen berupa pilar-pilar besar, memiliki garasi yang cukup besar dan taman berhias tanaman-tanaman terawat dengan air mancur sebagai pusatnya.

Pagi yang indah kuadrat. Dibuktikan oleh jam terdekat yang menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat waktu setempat—GMT minus empat.

_**BRAK!**_

Pintu rumah besar terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang gadis cantik yang penampilannya… err… berantakan?

Seragam yang asal pakai, _extreme bed-hair_, alas kaki asal ambil—hasilnya kanan-kiri terbalik dengan tipe berbeda: sandal kamar di-_mix_ sama _wedges_ milik mama—, juga mata setengah terpejam….

_**BRAK!**_

Gadis itu menarik kencang pintu rumah tersebut hingga menutup dan menimbulkan suara keras juga terkunci secara otomatis. Burung-burung yang tadinya bernyanyi riang kini hilang, terbang entah kemana. Cari aman, lah.

"_Shit_! Gue telat!" umpat gadis itu sembari berlari meninggalkan rumah besar tersebut.

"_Shit_!" dia balik lagi untuk mengunci pintu. Setelah yakin rumahnya aman, gadis itu berbalik lalu pergi lagi.

Setelah agak jauh—yaa kira-kira dua ratus meter dari rumah putih tadi.

"_Damn_!"

Balik lagi ke rumah. Tasnya ketinggalan.

_**BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**_

Gadis tersebut mendorong-dorong pintu sekuat tenaga. Ngerusuh sampai diliatin tetangga. "ELO GAK NGERTI APA KALO GUE TELAT?!" bentaknya pada pintu kembar yang menghalangi aksesnya ke dalam rumah. Sepertinya dia mulai tidak waras.

"Rin? Ngapain?" tanya salah seorang tetangga samping rumah—memberanikan diri untuk nongol dari pagar dan berkata. Yah, meskipun balasannya tidak setimpal dengan kebaikannya dan niat sucinya—tulus ingin membantu Rin yang sedang rusuh.

"HAH?! ELO TANYA NGAPAIN?! GAK LIAT APA GUE LAGI RUSUH?!" bentak Rin, lupa tata krama pada yang lebih tua saking rusuhnya ia di pagi ini.

"Tapi itu… pintunya dikunci. Harusnya dibuka dulu pake kunci biar bisa masuk," tetangga baik hati tersebut membalas dengan jempol kanannya menunjuk pintu. Tatakrama kesopanan yang ia pelajari di tanah kelahirannya—tentunya bukan kesopanan yang berasal dari New Vocaloid City.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

_Oh iya, ya. Tadi 'kan pintunya dikunci…_

Rin mencari benda tipis berbahan besi—berhias gantungan jeruk-pisang yang terbuat dari besi juga—di saku roknya. Ia terus mencari, tetap mencari kunci…

"AAAAARGHH!"

Hingga akhirnya diapun frustasi karena tidak mendapat hasil. Rin mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuat surai sewarna madu yang harusnya cantik dan rapi itu semakin parah tak terlihat modelnya.

"Itu…"

"APA?!"

"Kuncinya jatoh, Mbak." Tetangga baik hati yang tadi menunjuk lantai tempat Rin berpijak. Di sana, sebuah kunci dengan jeruk juga pisang yang tergeletak mengenaskan dan sempat terlupakan. Rin _facepalm_ di tempat. Lupa kalau tadi ia tidak mengantongi kunci rumah dan meninggalkannya di teras.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Rin segera memungut kunci tersebut, membuka pintu rumahnya lalu berlari masuk untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Rin keluar lagi. Kali ini dengan tas di tangannya.

"Pfft—"

"KENAPA?!" Rin membentak lagi. Tidak tahan dengan tetangganya yang selalu menginterupsi. Nggak tahu apa dia sedang—gaulnya sih—_in hurry_?

"Mbak mau kondangan apa—"

Rin melirik tas yang ia bawa di tangan. "SIALAN!" Rin masuk **lagi** ke rumahnya setelah sadar yang ia bawa bukanlah tas sekolah, melainkan tas jinjing bling-bling yang biasa ibunya bawa ke pesta pernikahan.

Tak lama kemudian, Rin keluar dari rumahnya dengan tas yang benar. Baru saja ia hendak berlari lagi…

_**GUBRAK!**_

Rin jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di depan rumah. Menjadi bahan tawaan tetangga _baik hati_ yang sejak tadi nongol dari pagar.

"Bahahahahaaha! Mbak, sih! Ada-aja aja! Masa' iya, ke sekolah sebelah pake _wedges_, sebelah lagi sendal kamar? Bentuk kelinci, lagi? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" tawa tetangga yang tadinya baik hati—karena sekarang dia sudah tidak baik.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Rin menggeram. Oke, _fix._ Rin benci sama tetangga sok baik itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal, wajahnya memerah karena kesal, dan kedua lautannya berkaca-kaca—siap mengeluarkan butiran kristal.

"KITA PUTUS, FORTUNAAAAAA!" umpatnya pada Dewi Fortuna yang dulu dia klaim sebagai pacar. Meminta putus pada dewi keberuntungan atas kesialan beruntunnya.

Sabar ya, Fortuna. Nanti kamu pasti dapat yang lebih baik dari dia. Sabar aja, ya.

_Hiks. Iya. Aku _rapopo_._ Tangis Dewi Fortuna nan jauh di sana walau entah di mana.

**.**

* * *

**Night Race!**

**By: Kyoura Kagamine**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, INTERNET**

**A non-profitable fanwork**

**T+ for this chapter because of some _ero_ scene.**

**Beware of Bipolar!Rin, Tempramental!Len, (maybe)Gangster!AU, Highschool!AU, some _ero-_mind in this chapter, using Indonesian slang words  
**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter IV—That Bipolar Racer!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Jadi? Kenapa kamu bisa kesiangan, Rin? Jarang-jarang. Biasanya 'kan kamu selalu tepat waktu…" tanya seorang guru pada Rin yang baru saja sampai di sekolah sekitar pukul 10 tepat—mepet-mepet waktu istirahat berhubung kegiatan belajar-mengajar dimulai pukul 8.

Rin tertunduk dalam. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Tidak mungkin 'kan, dengan _image_ siswa teladan di sekolah dia menjawab: _Sorry_, Bu! Tadi malem gue kemaleman pulang soalnya gue ditantangin balapan motor sama Allen. Tapi tenang aja, Bu. Gue menang, kok.

_Well_… gak mungkin, 'kan? Bisa di-_kick_ dia dari sekolah karena ikut-ikutan _gank_ yang **katanya** berpotensi meresahkan warga.

Yaa walaupun dia gak ngelakuin yang macam-macam dan cuma numpang balapan, tapi tetap saja bisa mengancam statusnya sebagai manusia terpelajar! Bagaimanapun juga, balapan malam sudah dicap buruk oleh masyarakat. Apalagi menyangkut _cabe-cabean_ dan berbagai macam taruhan yang edan beneran.

"S-saya…" Rin terbata. Kedua _aquamarine_-nya menatap rekan sekelasnya. Ada yang menatap penuh simpati, ada yang tidak peduli, dan satu orang yang menyeringai keji.

Untuk yang terakhir, pasti kalian tahu siapa dia. Pemuda tampan berambut pirang agak panjang diikat di belakang yang kini tengah senang di bangku belakang. Berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang.

_Sialan…_ Rin membatin—geram karena perlakuan Len padanya yang baginya amat memuakkan.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Kagamine…" desis guru tersebut dengan menyebut nama keluarga Rin. Rin hanya memicingkan mata mendengar guru itu—sebut saja Meiko—mengucap nama keluarganya. Rin tidak suka dipanggil _Kagamine_ karena nama _Kagamine_ juga milik orang menyebalkan yang lagi ngakak di belakang sana—Kagamine Len.

"Saya…" semua menahan napas menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Rin. "Tersesat di jalan kehidupan… dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang… karena aku tanpamu… butiran gula…" ucap Rin akhirnya, diiringi nyanyian—dengan lirik diubah seperlunya berhubung ia tidak hafal lirik lagunya—yang biasa ia dengar dari tetangga menyebalkan yang suka nyetel lagu itu sampai malam. Tidak ada ide untuk mengelak sehingga memutuskan untuk menggunakan alasan terabal yang pernah ada—yang Rin dapatkan dari _fandom_ sebelah.

Terdengar gelak tawa dari seseorang di kursi belakang. Seluruh penghuni di ruangan itu—selain Len dan Rin tentunya—_speechless_ dan hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar alasan tidak masuk akalnya Rin. Lagian mana ada orang percaya sama alasan abal-abal begituan? Pakai nyanyi gak jelas segala lagi? _Impossibru_!

"Yaudah. Terserah. Silakan duduk." Meiko memijat pelipisnya. Tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan muridnya yang satu ini. Murid paling pintar yang sulit ditebak perilakunya.

"Oke! Supaya kalian lebih memahami materi yang tadi, saya ada tugas untuk kalian. Tugas kelompok, terdiri dari dua orang. Tugas dikumpulkan tiga minggu dari sekarang!"

Semua siswa menghela napas lelah. Tentunya kecuali dua Kagamine yang masih adu _deathglare_ sampai sekarang.

"Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin satu kelompok, ya!" seru Meiko, lelah. _Kokoro_-nya nggak kuat menghadapi dua makhluk yang sebenernya pintar tapi kelakuannya bikin orang-orang meragukan kepintaran mereka.

"HAH?!"

Respon yang sebenarnya sudah diprediksi sebelumnya.

"Iya. _Deadline_ tiga minggu yang akan datang!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Che! Gak sudi banget gue harus sekelompok sama elo!" Len menggerutu selama perjalanan. Rin ada di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua hendak mencari tempat yang aman dan nyaman untuk mengerjakan tugas yang harus selesai sebelum tujuh hari kedepan. Harusnya sih tiga minggu mendatang, tapi mereka males ketemu lama-lama makanya _deadline_ dipercepat.

Usai sekolah, Len dan Rin muter-muter sekolah untuk mencari tempat yang memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas matematika. Mereka tidak sudi kalau harus berkunjung ke rumah salah satu dari mereka. Bisa-bisa mereka dianggap pacaran oleh orangtua salah satu pihak dan tak lama gosip itu akan menyebar, dan mereka akan berakhir tunangan tanpa rasa cinta, kemudian menikah, punya anak, dan berhubung mereka sering berantem, mereka akan cerai tak lama setelah menikah, lalu anaknya dititipkan ke panti asuhan.

Rin dan Len? Jadian? Hah! _Impossibru_! Sering berantem gitu mana mungkin bisa jadian, 'kan?

Yaa… setidaknya untuk sekarang, masih mustahil bagi mereka agar mendekati kata jadian.

Tidak ada respon dari Rin. Padahal biasanya, Rin lah yang membuka pembicaraan walaupun dengan ejekan beserta hinaan yang mengiris hati. Namun saat ini, Rin memutuskan untuk diam dan meratapi nasib. Tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk berinteraksi.

Mendapat balasan yang tidak setimpal dari Rin, Len mulai naik darah. _Nggak ngomong, nggak diem, ini makhluk tetep aja bikin kesel!_ Umpat Len dalam hati. "Hellooo? Gue gak ngomong sama tembok, yaa!"

Rin tetap tak bersuara. Perempatan besar tiba-tiba hilang dari jalanan—pindah ke jidat Len saking kesalnya dia pada makhluk di sampingnya. "Ato jangan-jangan yang di sebelah gue ini emang tembok, ya? Nggak ngomong mulu dari tadi. Padahal biasanya bikin rusuh tiap hari. Jadi ceritanya udah tobat, nih? Inget, ya. Elo punya banyak dosa sama gue!"

Mendengar cerocosan Len, seringai keji mulai terbentuk di bibir Rin.

"Aduh! Seneng banget deh ternyata kamu merhatiin aku sampe segitunya. Sampe-sampe kamu tau kalo biasanya aku yang ngajak ngobrol duluan! Terus sampe kamu inget dosa aku ke kamu. Makasih udah ngingetin, bebs." balas Rin, akhirnya—meski diakhiri panggilan nista yang biasa diucapkan manusia kasmaran pada yang tersayang.

Meskipun tingkat kekesalannya kini meningkat satu bar—diiringi merinding tiada tara karena balasan penuh cinta dari Rin, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya Len lega dengan respon Rin.

_Akhirnya ini makhluk kembali normal! Kirain sakit, nggak waras, ato apaa gitu sampe jadi pendiem gini. Kalo dia sakit 'kan gue juga yang ribet. Ntar gue yang disalahin, ntar gue yang disuruh tanggung jawab. Ntar gue disuruh nikahin dia gimana. Dan lagi kalo dia sakit, terus siapa yang bisa gue ajakin buat ngerusuh?_

Len membalas Rin dengan senyum tampan ala pangerannya Cinderella sambil berkata. "Iya, sayang. Aku 'kan perhatian. Jadi wajar dong, kalo aku tau tingkah laku kamu." Diakhiri kecupan di pipi.

Pengennya sih gitu. Tapi akhirnya malah…

"Elo gak usah kegeeran!" bentak Len, nyolot. Beda 180 derajat dari isi hatinya. Antara _tsundere_ atau munafik, hanya Tuhan yang bisa membedakan.

"Alah! Dasar _tsundere_!"

Urat kesal Len berdenyut untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya. Ingin rasanya Len menerjang gadis di sampingnya, mengunci pergerakan tangan juga kakinya, menatap matanya dalam-dalam, mendekatkan wajah hingga dapat merasakan desah nafasnya yang hangat, lalu—oke, sudah melenceng jauh. Cukup sampai di situ.

"Terserah!" Len tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. "Terus sekarang, elo mau kita ngerjain di mana? Yang jelas gue gak sudi datengin ke tempat haram elo. Dan gue gak terima kalo elo harus menginjakkan kaki di teritori suci gue!"

"Terserah kamu aja mau di mana. Aku sih, nurut-nurut aja. Mau di kamar kamu juga boleh kok, sayang…" jawaban yang agak _error_ dari Rin. Sepertinya putus dengan Dewi Fortuna membuat Rin galau berkepanjangan hingga tidak bisa nyambung bila ada yang bertanya.

Len merinding sejenak. Entah kenapa, ia jadi teringat _game_ yang ia mainkan tadi malam di ponselnya. Dimana _players_ tinggal memilih satu dari tiga cowok di layar, menyentuh beberapa anggota badan cowok tersebut agar bisa merasakan seksinya desahan dari cowok ganteng _virtual_.

Mungkin perlu penekanan kalau Len cuma iseng _download_ dan mainin _game_ itu tadi malam karena kesal kalah balapan. Juga sampai sekarang Len masih suka manusia muda berbodi biola.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Kesananya sih… gak tau juga. Gimana takdir aja, lah.

"Yaudah. Di perpustakaan aja," ucap Len. Setelah berkeliling sekolah hampir satu jam lamanya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama di perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan di sekolahnya Rin dan Len nggak beda jauh sama perpustakaan sekolah lainnya. Nggak semewah perpustakaan Sekolah Ouran, tapi setidaknya nyaman untuk dimanfaatkan sebagai sarana pembelajaran.

Berhubung Rin tidak punya ide lain, maka jadilah perpustakaan itu sebagai lokasi kerja kelompok mereka.

_Twin door_ besar dibuka. Menampakkan deretan rak-rak besar berisi berbagai macam buku sumber pelajaran. Tidak banyak orang di sana. Hanya ada seorang penjaga perpustaan, dan beberapa siswa yang tengah membaca dengan khusuk tanpa siapapun yang bisa mengganggu.

Rin dan Len masuk ke sana. Mengambil beberapa buku matematika, lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Entah mengapa, mereka memilih mengerjakan tugas di meja kecil yang memiliki dua kursi bersebrangan—meja sebagai penghalang.

Berbagai macam buku telah mereka simpan di atas meja dan mereka kini siap untuk mengerjakan tugas matematika.

"Kayaknya kamu aja yang ngerjain, Len. Aku mager." Rin berkata sambil menjauhkan buku-buku yang ada di hadapannya—gestur menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab pada Len seorang.

Len naik darah _season_ dua. Untungnya dia tidak punya riwayat penyakit darah tinggi sebelumnya. Kalau punya, mungkin dia sekarang sudah berada di rumah sakit atau—yang paling parah—sudah pindah ke alam lain.

Cukup! Len sudah muak dengan kelakuan Rin yang nyebelinnya tingkat dewanya dewa! Padahal di antara mereka, Rin lah yang lebih mengerti matematika! Seharusnya ia memiliki sisi kemanusian sebagai pelajar dengan mengajarkan yang ia bisa kepada siapapun—termasuk Len—yang belum bisa—dalam kasus ini di bidang matematika—! Bagi-bagi ilmu, lah! Dan di saat seperti ini, harusnya Rin yang lebih berinisiatif, Rin yang harusnya lebih bertanggungjawab berhubung Rin lah yang lebih mengerti matematika karena mereka mendapat tugas matematika!

_**BRAK!**_

Len menggebrak meja sambil berdiri. Kedua matanya menatap Rin setajam yang ia bisa. Dalam hati berharap tatapannya bisa mengeluarkan laser mematikan supaya makhluk nyebelin ini musnah dari muka bumi.

"ELO—"

"_JANGAN BERISIK!"_

Perkataan Len terputus ketika ia mendengar seseorang berteriak padanya. Siapa yang berani membentaknya? Mana orangnya? Sini kalau berani! Biar Len hajar sampai habis!

Sepasang _aquamarine_ Len melihat sekitarnya, mencari siapapun yang barusan membentaknya.

Namun nihil. Tidak ada siapapun yang _terlihat_ telah membentaknya. Dengan suara sekencang itu, seharusnya pelaku pembentakan berada tak jauh darinya, dan petugas perpustakaan pastinya sudah datang untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada seseorang yang telah membentaknya begitu keras.

"Rin… elo barusan denger sesuatu ato… seseorang gitu? Yang barusan ngebentak gue?"

Kedua alis Rin bertaut, heran dengan perkataan Len. "Emangnya barusan ada yang ngebentak kamu, ya?"

Anggukan mantap menjadi balasan.

"Tapi aku nggak denger ada yang teriak, loh…"

Wajah Len mulai memucat. Sial! Masa' iya ada makhluk halus di perpustakaan? Memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan buruk, Len merinding hebat. Tubuhnya menggigil seketika.

Seringaian kejam terbentuk di bibir Rin. Senang akhirnya bisa menemukan kelemahan Kagamine Len selain matematika. Rupanya Len takut hantu! Sesaat Rin membayangkan Len berada di tengah rumah hantu, dikelilingi hantu-hantu mengerikan, namun Len tidak dapat bergerak hingga akhirnya hanya bisa pipis di tempat sambil teriak 'MAMAAAAA!'. Wah, pasti menyenangkan!

Walau tidak pernah terpikir olehnya, seorang _night race pro_ yang tadi malam ngajak balapan ulang ternyata takut pada makhluk tak nampak bernama setan. Ah, Rin jadi teringat setelah balapan tadi malam…

* * *

**…**

"Siapa yang menang?"

Lukana menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Allen.

"Pemenangnya… Rinto. Elo kayaknya telat tiga detik sama Rinto." Jelas Lukana sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Manik birunya menangkap jelas reaksi Allen. Mata membulat, wajah memucat, khas orang yang tak percaya kenyataan.

Kedua tangan Allen mengepal erat. Seakan ingin meninju Rinto untuk melampiaskan kekalahannya. Rinto sebenarnya tahu reaksi Allen seperti apa. Namun Rinto memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, dan hanya memutar motornya—hendak pulang.

"Gue mau tanding ulang!" seru Allen sambil menunjuk Rinto. Alis Rinto terangkat sebelah, wajahnya amat menyebalkan dengan senyum meremehkan.

"_Sorry_, ya. Tapi hasilnya udah jelas. Elo pasti kalah, wahai _**pro racer**_!" ucap Rinto dengan penekanan pada kata _pro racer_. Seakan mengejek status kebanggaan Allen—ya _pro racer_ itu.

"Gue cabut duluan, ya! Ada keperluan lain!" manik Rinto menatap Lukana. "Elo mau ikut gak?"

Mengerti kode dari Rinto, Lukana berlari mendekati motor Rinto, menaiki motornya tanpa ragu. "Mau banget!" seru Lukana sambil memeluk pinggang Rinto erat. Rinto merinding seketika dan hanya bisa meringis meratapi nasib. Agak menyesal telah mengajak Lukana pulang bersamanya.

"Duluan, ya! _**Loser**_!" seru Rinto tepat sebelum menarik gas motornya. "HAHAHAAHHAA!" tawa Rinto membahana. Motor yang dibawa Rinto pun melaju kencang. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kendaraan beroda dua tersebut luput dari pandangan.

Meninggalkan Allen sendirian di taman tersebut, bersama kekalahan juga rasa kesal dalam dada. "KAMPRET ELO RINTOOOOO!"

**…**

* * *

Yah… meningat itu, ingin rasanya Rin tertawa lagi. Menertawakan kekalahan Len yang amat telak.

"Apa elo! Ngetawain gue?"

Rin masih tertawa. Mendengus geli sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Emang. Dan ternyata kamu primitif banget, ya."

"APA MAKSUD—"

"Barusan itu penjaga perpustakaan yang negur kamu pake _speaker_. Makanya kenceng banget."

Kali ini Len mengerutkan alisnya. "Hah? Masa' sih? Tapi kok elo nggak de—"

"Aku dan pengunjung lainnya gak bakalan bisa denger. Cuma kamu yang bisa denger!"

"Kok bisa gitu—"

"Kamu gak pernah denger teknologi gelombang horizontal? Kemana aja kamu waktu pelajaran fisika? Itu loh, gelombang suara horizontal… yang cuma bisa ditangkap sama objek yang ketinggiannya sama dengan sumber gelombang."

"Kamu lihat 'kan, di sana—" Rin menunjuk _speaker_ beserta _microphone_ yang berada di dekat penjaga perpustakaan. "—_speaker_-nya sejajar sama kamu yang berdiri. Dan coba kamu lihat pengunjung yang lain—" kali ini Rin mengalihkan pandangannya pada siswa lain yang tengah membaca. "—gak ada 'kan yang ketinggiannya sama kayak _speaker_?"

Mendengar penjelasan Rin, Len hanya bisa _facepalm_. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa tentang gelombang horizontal itu? Ah, Len menyesal selalu melamun setiap pelajaran fisika. Kalau begini dia jadi terlihat bodoh di depan Rin dan tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dibanggakan (baca: dipamerkan) pada makhluk nyebelin satu ini!

"Terus lagi…" ucap Rin, menahan tawa.

"Apa?"

Rin menunjuk sesuatu—entah apa—yang letaknya tepat di belakang Len. "Di belakang kamu ada kuntilanak."

Len tercekat. Wajahnya memucat. "MAAMAAAAAAA!"

"NYAHAHAHAAHAHHAAA!"

"KALIAN BERDUA! CEPAT KELUAR!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sekitar pukul 5 petang, Rin baru sampai di rumahnya.

"Capek…" keluh Rin sambil merebahkan diri di sofa terdekat. Tasnya sudah ia lempar entah ke mana. Rin menghela napas panjang, lelah dengan yang ia alami beberapa jam kebelakang.

Kalau diingat-ingat, nampaknya Rin telah mengalami hal yang amat berat sejak pagi. Ia bangun kesiangan gara-gara balapan tadi malam. Tapi untungnya dia menang. Kalau kalah, mungkin Rin tidak akan ke sekolah. Kemungkinan besar masih frustasi karena kekalahannya.

Yang perlu Rin lakukan sekarang hanyalah beristirahat sejenak agar besok ia tidak terlambat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa, malam minggu pun tiba. Tepatnya pukul sembilan malam.

Di sebuah rumah putih yang letaknya di komplek elit, seorang gadis tengah menyalakan mesin motornya—Suzuki Hayabusa. Bersiap-siap untuk balapan yang ia tunggu sejak tujuh hari sebelumnya.

Gadis itu bernama Kagamine Rin atau biasa dikenal sebagai _Rinto_, _newbie night racer_ yang berhasil mengalahkan tiga _pro night racer_ dalam satu pertandingan.

Rin memakai jaket hitam tebal ber-_hoodie_ panjang yang ia kenakan hingga menutupi sebagian wajah. _Goggles_ oranye melindungi kedua samudranya. Kakinya dibalut celana _jeans_ panjang longgar dan sepatu kets hitam.

Sepintas, dengan pakaian tertutup dan berkesan maskulin seperti itu, takkan ada yang sadar kalau Rinto sebenarnya perempuan.

Meskipun bodi rampingnya tetap nampak, namun setidaknya Rin berhasil menutup identitasnya sebagai wanita.

Dan tidak akan ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa Rinto sebenarnya Kagamine Rin, siswa teladan di sekolah yang sangat mematuhi aturan dan tatakrama. Beda jauh dengan _Rinto_ yang seolah tidak pernah mendengar yang namanya etika.

Baru saja Rin akan membawa motornya keluar halaman rumah…

"Rin!"

Rin berbalik cepat. Kedua matanya menangkap satu sosok yang amat familier.

"Ngapain elo ke sini?"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Seperti biasa, kalau ada typo mohon kabari saya. Supaya bisa saya edit secepatnya. Iya. Saya tau chapter ini gaya bahasanya labil banget. Pendek, lagi! Efek galau kayaknya. Maafin saya orz

33 review untuk 3 chapter! Kalian super sekaliiii! Kompor gaaass! /slap

Saya senang sekali! Niatan saya untuk ngetik fanfic lain pun lenyap mengingat kayaknya kalian semua nungguin update fanfic ini! /geer /biarin /plak

Untuk update (sejauh ini) masih stabil. Tiap lima hari. Moga gak kelamaan. Dan moga tetap bisa stabil sampai fanficnya kelaar!

Balasan review untuk yang nggak login:  
**neko-neko kawaii:** ada dums! Di sini RinLen tiap ketemu bawaannya emang pengen berantem mulu. Yang menang udah ketauan di chapter ini. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review yaaa! /kedipgenit /dibuang  
**wu:** harem!Rin bakalan super sekali berhubung di fanfic ini semuanya sayang sama Rin~ ini udah update. Makasih udah review yaa~  
**Ojou-chan 29: **coretentahlahtapikayaknyasayaagakfamiliersama'ojo'dan29coret makasih~ makasih~ suatu saat nanti mungkin Fortuna mau jadian sama Len. Mungkin. /slap bisa dibilang... IYAAAA ADA RINFORTUNAA NYAHAAHAHAHAHAA! /woy ini udah update, loh! Makasih udah review, yaaa~~

Review yang login sudah saya balas lewat PM. Cek aja, yaa~

Makasih buat semua yang udah review. Kalau-kalau ada silent reader juga makasih udah baca. Kalian super sekali! Saya sayang kalian semuaa! /ketjupbasah /dibuang

Berkenan untuk memberi review?


	5. Chapter V—Saturday Night Race!

"Ngapain elo ke sini?" tanya Rin, ketus. Kenapa setiap hari dia selalu bertemu makhluk ini? Kenapa dunia ini begitu sempit sehingga Rin hanya bertemu orang yang itu-itu aja?

"Gue kangen sama elo," ucap makhluk tersebut sambil tersipu malu. Sungguh! Rin ingin sekali menimpuknya dengan sepatu, memukulnya pakai palu, atau mengutuknya jadi batu!

"_Fine_. Sekarang elo mau apa, **Luka**?" tanya Rin, agak nyolot. Suaranya rendah, agak-agak maskulin. Menunjukkan kalau ia tengah kesal kuadrat.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Membuat Rin ingin melempar gelas padanya. "Gue serius. Sama sekali gak bercanda. Lagian gue gak ada banyak waktu buat ngeladenin elo, Luka."

"Gue cuma mau nebeng. Gue juga pengen ikut nonton balapan!"

Rin menghela napas lelah. Ia memejamkan mata, alisnya berkerut dalam. Sepertinya Rin sedang berpikir keras. Menimbang-nimbang apakah Luka pantas untuk ia bawa ke arena balapan.

Tapi ngapain juga Luka ikut ke sana? Lagian Rin nggak akan ngasihin Luka sebagai taruhan karena dia sudah bertekad tidak akan membiarkan Luka kembali menjadi cabe-cabean—cabe merah tepatnya.

"Yaudah elo naek sekarang!" seru Rin, akhirnya. Dengan senang hati, Luka menuruti perintah Rin. Luka memeluk pinggang Rin seerat yang ia bisa. Seakan tidak rela Rin lepas dari pandangannya.

_Sial. Kenapa gue harus ladenin makhluk macem gini…_ Rin membatin, meratapi nasib yang belakangan ini tak pernah baik. _Apa gara-gara gue putus sama Fortuna, ya? _Ah, rupanya Fortuna mulai disalahkan.

_Rin-_chan… _hidoi_… seseorang—atau sesedewi berhubung dia bukan manusia—nan jauh di sana meratapi nasib. Dikenal sebagai Dewi Fortuna, yang baru putus beberapa hari silam.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Rin untuk sampai di arena balapan, _3rd Boulevard_.

Rin melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Baru pukul 9 lewat 15. Sepertinya masih banyak waktu sebelum balapan dimulai. Kedua _aquamarine_ Rin menatap sekeliling. Ternyata cukup banyak orang di sini. Tidak seperti balapan pertamanya minggu lalu yang pesertanya hanya empat orang. Malam ini ada sekitar lebih dari 20 pengendara yang hendak balapan. Tidak termasuk para manusia tanpa kendaraan—yang kemungkinan besar akan menonton dan memasang bertaruh satu sama lain atau bahasa gaulnya sih… _gambling_.

Racers_ ecek-ecek…_ hina Rin dalam hati. Balapan malam ini sepertinya tidak akan se_mewah_ balapannya bersama Allen-Kyte-Gackt. Lihat saja minggu lalu, Allen bersama Ducati Desmosedici-nya. Kemudian Gackt juga Kyte dengan Yamana R1 dan MV Agusta Tamburini mereka. Dia sendiri memakai Suzuki Hayabusa, motor besar yang memang didesain untuk _high speed_. Setara dengan motornya Allen, Kyte, dan Gackt.

Sedangkan malam ini, coba lihat _racers_ yang lain! Motornya paling-paling Tiger, Ninja… bahkan ada yang pakai motor _matic_ yang biasa dipake cabe-cabean boncengan bertiga di sore hari! _Mereka… seriusan _night racers_?_ Sumpahnya, Rin gak ngerti.

Baru saja Rin hendak turun dari motornya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Urat kesal berkedut di dahinya. "Luka. Turun!"

Ternyata Luka belum turun dari motornya! Masih asik memeluknya erat. Demi kerang ajaib! Tidak bisakah Luka membiarkannya bebas barang sedikit?

"Oke… oke…" keluh Luka sambil turun dari motor Rin. Begitu Luka turun dari motornya, Rin langsung menarik gas, membawa diri pergi sejauh mungkin dari makhluk bak parasit bernama Megurine Luka!

"E-eh… EEEEHHH?! RINTO TUNGGUIIIIIIIIN‼"

Luka ditinggalin. Kasian deh. Tapi biarin. Yang penting Rin bisa pergi sejauh mungkin.

Merasa cukup jauh dari Luka, Rin menghentikan motornya. Sebenarnya agak sulit untuk kabur seperti tadi mengingat ada banyak sekali kendaraan di sini—peserta balapan malam ini.

"Rinto!" seseorang memanggil dari belakang. Rin turun dari motornya, lalu tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru, kedua mata sewarna langit cerah terlindung _goggles_ berwarna senada. Syal biru panjang melilit lehernya. Dengan penampilan nyentrik macam itu, siapapun pasti mengingatnya dalam sekali lihat.

Kyte.

Itulah nama panggilan pemuda tersebut. Satu dari tiga (atau sekarang empat) _night racer_ terbaik di New Vocaloid City. Pemilik motor MV Claudio Castiglioni yang kini jadi milik Rin. Kini ia hadir membawa Aprilia RSV black-gold. Motor baru nih, kayaknya.

"Ehem. Cie. Motor baru," ledek Rin sambil melirik motor baru Kaito. Mendengar ledekan dari Rin, Kaito hanya tersenyum, turun dari motornya lalu menghampiri Rin.

"Nggak juga, sih. Motor gue gak cuma Claudio Castiglioni yang kemaren gue kasih ke elo, kali. Oh, iya. Elo jangan di sini. Gak level banget _bangsawan_ macam elo ngumpulnya sama _rakyat jelata_." Kaito melihat ke sekeliling Rin. Depan, kiri, kanan, belakang, dipenuhi para pengendara juga manusia tanpa kendaraan yang Kaito sebut _rakyat jelata_.

Kejam? Memang. Bukan Kyte namanya kalau tidak kejam! Di _dunia malam_, Kaito sebagai Kyte dikenal sebagai pribadi yang arogan, suka menyindir, dan memiliki aura superior yang membuat siapapun ingin kabur secepatnya.

"Terus gue harus ke mana? Yang jelas gue gak mau ketemu Lukana. Malesin banget. Nyebelin, lagi!" keluh Rin sambil mengingat-ingat dosa Luka kepadanya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Rin akan membalas dendamnya pada Luka. Mungkin, sih.

"Elo ikut gue, kita ngumpul bareng Gackt sama Allen. Kalo Lukana… udahlah elo santai aja. Ada gue, kok. Gue pasti lindungin elo dari apapun, Rinto." ujar Kaito sembari menaiki motornya, kemudian menyalakan mesinnya. Entah Rin harus melakukan apa setelah mendengar kalimat _menenangkan_ dari Kaito.

Namun sepertinya mengikuti Kaito ke tempatnya Gakupo dan Len adalah hal terbaik yang bisa Rin lakukan. _Semoga gue gak ketemu Luka._ Rin berdo'a dalam hati, mengharapkan keberuntungan yang agak mustahil berhubung dia sudah putus dengan Fortuna.

Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga Rin sampai di tempatnya Gakupo dan Len yang… eksklusif?

Tidak padat seperti lokasi yang lain. Tempai Gakupo dan Len berada sekarang cenderung kosong. Bisa dibilang kalau _racers_ yang lain sengaja memberikan ruang, menjauhi _night racers_ beraura seram.

"Udah gue duga elo bakalan datang, _sweetie_," goda Gakupo, tak lama setelah Rin memarkirkan motornya. "Ayo sini! Sama om!"

Ada yang punya kapak di sini? Rin sudah greget ingin membelah Gakupo menjadi dua!

Oh, ayolah! Tidak bisakah Rin, sebentar saja, tidak bertemu para pedo menyebalkan macam Gakupo? Lagipula sejak kapan Gakupo menjadi omnya Rin? Seingat Rin, kedua orangtuanya adalah anak tunggal. Begitu pula dengan kakek, nenek, juga buyutnya. Semuanya anak tunggal! Jadi, memiliki seorang om ataupun tante adalah hal mustahil bagi Rin. Peluangnya sudah nol! Bahkan minus kalau bisa.

"Sejak kapan elo jadi maho, Gackt?" Len akhirnya berbicara. Sungguh, dia amat jijik dengan makhluk ungu yang ternyata pedo dan maho.

Yaa sejauh ini, Len belum tahu kalau Rinto itu perempuan yang ia kenal _baik_ di sekolah. Jadi wajar saja Len menganggap Gakupo seperti itu.

Gakupo mendelik Len, tajam. Meskipun ia tahu jurusnya takkan berguna terhadap Len, entah kenapa Gakupo ingin sekali melakukan itu. "Elo gak bisa diajak seneng, apa? Santai dikit, napa? Godain orang itu asik! Elo yang kaku kuadrat gak mungkin bisa ngerasain sensasi asik dari godain makhluk manis ini!" cerocos Gakupo. Diakhiri kedipan mata pada Rin. Membuat Rin ingin membelah Gakupo untuk kedua kalinya.

Entah mengapa, Rin merasa kepalanya agak berat. Seakan ada sesuatu yang membungkus kepalanya. "Gue gak mau identitas elo ketauan, Rin. Bahaya kalo elo ketauan sama _racers_ yang lain. Bisa-bisa elo malah dijadiin cabe-cabean. Gue gak mau itu terjadi. Elo terlalu _high class_ buat jadi cabe-cabean. Makanya, gue mau elo pake ini, buat ngelindungin elo." Kaito berbisik tepat di telinga Rin. Rupanya Kaito telah memasangkan helm di kepala Rin. Membuat Rin benar-benar tertutup. _Hoodie-_nya tidak mungkin lepas dan dengan begitu, maka identitas Rin yang sebenarnya cewek pun aman.

"_Thanks_," gumam Rin.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"

Eh? Suara siapa barusan? Rasanya Rin pernah mendengar suara itu tapi di mana, ya?

"Kubilang tunggu!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Agak sayup berhubung ada banyak sekali manusia yang berkumpul di sini. Sumber suara berada di belakang, sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat Rin sekarang. Penasaran, Rin pun berbalik cepat. Kedua matanya membelalak, pupilnya mengecil. Tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Dia…"

**.**

* * *

**Night Race!**

**By: Kyoura Kagamine**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, INTERNET**

**A non-profitable fanwork**

**Beware of Bipolar!Rin, Tempramental!Len, (maybe)Gangster!AU, Highschool!AU, using Indonesian slang words**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter V—Saturday Night Race!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Gu-Gumo! Tunggu! Elo jangan ninggalin gue gitu!"

Seorang gadis manis bersusah payah nyelip-nyelip di antara kendaraan-kendaraan motor. Ia memiliki surai hijau pendek, kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat dan sepasang mata sewarna rambut terlindung _goggles_ merah muda.

Ia memakai _mini rimple skirt_ dan _top bra_ hijau dilapis jaket oranye yang bagian depannya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka—membuat _top bra _hijaunya terekspos jelas, menampilkan perut rata idaman para wanita. Sepatu _boot_ oranye membungkus betisnya.

Semua manusia di sekitarnya, didominasi oleh pria, menatap gadis itu sambil menyeringai. Siulan-siulan menggoda dari mereka mengiringi tiap langkahnya.

"Cepetan, Megu! Gue gak suka nunggu lama!" seorang pemuda membalas panggilan gadis bernama _Megu_.

Pemuda tersebut memiliki surai hijau, serupa dengan milik gadis yang mengejarnya. Begitu pula dengan mata juga kulit. Seakan ia merupakan replika gadis tersebut dalam versi laki-laki. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, yaa mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Allen. Ia memakai jaket oranye terang, _jeans_ panjang, juga sepatu _boot_ berwarna senada. Membuatnya tampak nyentrik dan jadi pusat perhatian.

"Ta-tapi jangan kecepetan juga! Jalan di sini tuh susah, Gumo!" keluh Megu pada Gumo, pemuda yang diduga telah meninggalkannya.

"Kalo elo gak mau ketinggalan, ya elo yang cepet jalannya! Elo tuh cabe-cabean gue, elo harus nurut sama gue!" titah Gumo. Megu tertegun mendengar itu. Sorot matanya berubah sendu. _Cabe-cabean…_ batinnya, sakit.

Setelah menemukan tempat kosong, Gumo turun dari motornya yang telah terparkir cukup rapi. Ia menghadap Gumi yang kini berada di hadapannya. Pandangannya tajam, menusuk, dingin. Siapapun yang ditatap seperti itu tentunya akan merinding dan dilanda rasa takut hingga selalu bermimpi buruk seumur hidup.

Namun nampaknya tatapan mematikan itu tidak mempan pada Megu. Megu tetap berdiri tegap di hadapan Gumo. Tatapan matanya tak kalah tajam. Membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menyingkir karena aura seram mereka.

"Harusnya gue ngebunuh elo dari awal. Elo emang gak guna. Gak punya sopan santun, gak tau caranya balas budi." desis Megu. Ia sudah sangat geram dengan kelakuan Gumo.

Dengus meremehkan menjadi balasan dari Gumo. "Udahlah! Elo nurut aja. Elo jadi cabe-cabean juga atas persetujuan elo, 'kan? Dan lagi, bukannya elo penasaran sama Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len? Elo juga kan yang mintain gue buat ikut balapan biar elo bisa mastiin apa mereka emang beneran _racer_, apa cuma perasaan elo doang."

Megu kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena yang dikatakan Gumo merupakan fakta. Pemuda rambut hijau itu menyeringai. "Kalo emang bener mereka _racers_, elo bisa lapor ke pihak sekolah buat nge-_kick_ mereka. Dengan gitu, elo bisa dapetin apa yang elo pengen."

Sejenak, Megu tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tujuannya untuk rela berada di sini. Apa yang ia inginkan…

Menghancurkan Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin.

"_Fine,_" ujar Megu. Seringai kejam muncul di bibirnya. Identik dengan seringaian Gumo. Nampaknya mereka memiliki suatu rencana yang cukup berbahaya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Kyte!" bisik Rin. Fokusnya berada pada gadis bersurai hijau yang tengah berbicara dengan surai hijau lainnya. Dibalas dengan gumaman dari Kaito.

"Cowok yang rambutnya ijo itu… elo kenal?"

Kaito mengernyitkan alisnya. Cowok yang mana? Rambut ijo mana? "Yang mana?"

Telunjuk Rin mengarah pada pemuda berambut hijau yang berada beberapa meter darinya. "Yang itu. Yang lagi ngobrol sama cewek yang rambutnya ijo juga. Elo kenal?"

Kedua manik biru Kaito mengarah pada pemuda yang ditunjuk Rin. _Oh! Cowok yang itu…_

"Elo bisa panggil dia Gumo. Dia payah, sih! Kalo gue boleh ngasih pendapat tentang dia."

"Hah? Payah gimana?"

"Yaa—"

"Elo berdua ngomongin apaan, sih?" Gakupo menghampiri Kaito dan Rin yang sedang mengomentari Gumo. Nampak jelas kalau Gakupo ingin ikutan ngobrol.

"Tentang Gumo—"

"Oh! Si _racer_ payah itu? Yang belagunya kelas berat padahal gak bisa apa-apa?"

Sekali lagi, Rin mengernyitkan alis. Belagu? Gak bisa apa-apa? Payah? Sebenarnya apa yang payah? Bukankah tidak ada _racer_ yang payah? Bukankah semuanya hebat karena bisa memacu motor berkecepatan tinggi tanpa menabrak? Ditambah lagi dengan taruhan! Membuat para _night racers_ hampir setingkat kemampuannya dengan pembalap MotoGP!

Lalu apanya yang payah?

Kaito nampaknya menyadari kebingungan Rin pun berkata, "Jadi gini, Gumo tuh ya, bisanya ngomong doang! Belagu kuadrat, tapi gak punya kemampuan. Gak kayak elo yang belagu terbukti!" erh, sebenarnya Rin agak tersinggung mendengar penjelasan dari Kaito. "Maksud elo belagu terbukti?"

"Belagu terbukti tuh, elo berani nantangin gue, Kyte sama Allen minggu kemaren, 'kan?" tanya Gakupo. Rin mengangguk. Pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kita gak pernah kenal sebelumnya, tapi elo berani banget nantangin kita. Dan hasilnya, elo menang. Berarti belagu elo terbukti. Elo berani nantangin, terus elo menang. Belagu elo, terbukti."

"Tapi kalo Gumo, dia tuh udah sering banget nantangin kita—gue, Kyte, sama Allen tapi hasilnya dia kalah terus. Udah gak kehitung berapa kali dia kalah. Pokoknya tiap nantangin, dia **selalu** kalah. Payah banget, 'kan? Belagu banget, tapi nyatanya dia gak bisa apa-apa. _Big race_ kayak gini, dia paling dapetnya peringkat empat. Erh, peringkat lima kayaknya sekarang. Soalnya ada elo, Rinto."

Rin menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Ternyata ada juga _racer_ yang _super bego_ macam Gumo itu.

"Elo semua ngasih taruhannya apaan? Terus elo kasih ke siapa dulu?" tanya Rin. Baru ingat mengenai taruhan. _Well,_ sebenarnya Rin nggak rela kalau balapan kali ini dia harus ngasih motor sebagai taruhan.

"Duit aja, lah! Gak usah bagus-bagus. Lagian kita lagi yang bakalan menang. Ntar ada yang nagihin." Gakupo menjawab Rin.

"Nah! Sekarang kita mending siap-siap. Bentar lagi jam 10." Kaito menyarankan.

Rin menuruti arahan Kaito dengan menyalakan mesin motornya. Ketika Rin hendak menggas motornya, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Kali ini gue gak bakalan kalah dari elo, Rinto!"

Hoo? Allen rupanya.

"_Challange accepted_, Allen!" ujar Rin sambil menyeringai jahil.

Sepertinya balapan malam ini akan menyenangkan.

"Mana taruhan dari elo?" Luka menghampiri Rin. Mau tidak mau, Rin menghentikan motornya.

Rin merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, lalu memberikannya pada Luka. "Nih. Segini aja. Gak usah terlalu mewah. Seratus dollar cukup kayaknya."

"Lebih dari cukup." balas Luka sambil tersenyum. "Elo ngasih seratus dollar itu udah mewah banget buat _racing_ banyakan gini. Kalo _racers_ yang lain tuh ngasihnya duit juga tapi semuanya di bawah 50 dollar. Sama hape. Itupun gak se-level sama hape elo, Rinto."

Telunjuk Rin mengarah pada gadis berambut hijau radius sepuluh meter darinya. "Kalo dia? Taruhan apa peserta?"

Mata Luka terfokus ke arah yang ditunjuk Rin. Senyum menyebalkan muncul di bibirnya. "Cewek yang itu? Yang lagi ngobrol sama Gumo?" Luka memastikan, dibalas anggukan dari Rin.

"Kemungkinan besar dia taruhan dari Gumo. Hebat. Berani banget. Mainnya payah tapi ngasih taruhan cabe-cabean. Cabe ijo, lagi…" komentar Luka. Ia mendengus meremehkan, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

_Cabe ijo?_ Rin bertanya dalam hati. _Cabe ijo tuh bukannya… cabe-cabean yang masih di bawah 17 tahun itu, 'kan?_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Seluruh pembalap telah siap di garis _start_. Puluhan manusia yang menonton berjejer di pinggir jalanan. Berdoa semoga jagoan mereka menang malam ini sehingga mereka memenangkan taruhan. Ada sekitar 25 peserta mengikuti balapan malam ini. Luka berdiri tegap di tengah jalanan. _Berreta air-soft gun_ sudah siap di tangannya, mengarah ke udara, bersiap memberi aba-aba dimulainya balapan.

"Bersiap."

Deru mesin menggema. Menggetarkan jalanan, memberikan efek yang memacu adrenalin. Semuanya bersemangat, siap menjadi pemenang. Gas ditarik sekuat-kuatnya, asap kendaraan membumbung di udara. Fokus para pembalap berada tepat di jalanan.

_**DOR!**_

_Trigger_ ditarik, _racers_ melesat. Memperebutkan peringat pertama demi mendapatkan kembali taruhan mereka.

_Seperti biasa_, tiga _top racers_—Kyte, Gackt dan Allen berada di posisi depan bersama Rinto. Agak jauh di belakang mereka berempat—Gumo. Lalu lebih jauh lagi, _racers_ lain yang sudah kandas harapannya untuk memenangkan perlombaan.

Posisi terdepan diraih oleh Rinto dan Allen, tak jauh di belakang mereka ada Kyte dan Gackt. Lupakan peserta lain yang tidak memiliki peluang untuk menang.

Waktu terus bergulir. Tak terasa, mereka telah delapan kali melewati empat jalan besar. _Blitz_ kamera Luka menyorot pembalap yang sampai duluan.

Butuh sekitar setengah menit hingga seluruh peserta selesai balapan. Pemenangnya akan diumumkan lima menit yang akan datang.

Seperti biasa, Kaito, Gakupo, Allen, dan Rin berkumpul di satu tempat. Sengaja menjauh dari pembalap lainnya.

"Kata gue juga apa, Rinto. Gumo itu payah, tapi berani! Dia ngasih taruhan cabe-cabean yang notabene taruhan paling _mewah_ yang pernah ada, tapi dia kalah. Nggak tau kenapa gue justru kasian sama cabe-cabean dia," komentar Kaito. Matanya mengarah pada Gumo yang tengah mengobrol bersama cabe-cabeannya.

"Kemungkinan elo ato Allen yang bakalan dapet taruhan _resmi_. Soalnya kalian berdua ada di depan gue." Gakupo melepas _goggles_-nya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Rin—mencoba untuk genit. Yaa godain dikit gak apa-apa kali.

"_Sorry _aja, Rinto. Tapi kali ini, gue yang bakalan menang!" seru Allen, pede kebangetan. Matanya yang masih terlindung _goggles_ menatap Rin—merendahkan. Ah, betapa inginnya Rin mendorong pemuda sengak itu, menginjak perutnya, memecahkan kepalanya, mengulitinya, lalu—oh oke, cukup sampai di situ.

Rin menyeringai jahil—meski tak mungkin terlihat karena Rin masih pakai helm. Kedua tangannya menyangga dagu dengan siku bertumpu pada stang motornya—berhubung Rin masih duduk di motor. "Gue gak yakin elo bakal menang, wahai _pro night racer._ Secara, Dewi Fortuna belum jadian sama elo."

"Tapi dia udah putus sama elo 'kan, Rinto?" Allen membalas, mulai mencari perkara. Gakupo dan Kaito hanya bisa menghela napas. Jujur saja, _kokoro_-nya lelah menghadapi dua makhluk hobi ribut ini.

Ah, sepertinya Len mulai ketularan nyebelinnya Rin.

"Dia emang udah putus sama gue, tapi bukan berarti dia udah _move_ _on _dari gue. Asal elo tau, _move on_ itu susah. Dan gue yakin Dewi Fortuna bukan tipe yang cepet _move on_." Rin tidak kehabisan akal. Sebagai seseorang yang sering menang kalau _berdebat_ macam ini, tentunya Rin punya banyak sekali sanggahan di otaknya yang agak ngawur tapi masih masuk akal seperti ini.

Mana ada dewi keberuntungan gagal _move on_?

Ngelantur, tapi masih masuk akal.

Nggak tau harus ngomong apa, Len mulai naik darah. Mata dalam _goggles_-nya menyipit tanda tak suka. "ELO—"

"Allen, Rinto," Luka menyela amukan Len. Membuat Rin dan Len serempak mengalihkan pandangan pada Luka.

"Kayaknya taruhannya harus dibagi dua, deh. Kalian nyampenya barengan," kamera DSLR Luka menunjukkan foto Rin dan Len yang sampai bersamaan di garis _finish_. Sesaat, LenRin berpandangan—menghasilkan percikan mematikan yang bahasa gaulnya adu _deathglare_.

"Hahahaha! Udah gue bilang 'kan? Gue emang udah putus sama Dewi Fortuna, tapi bukan berarti dia suka sama elo! Dia belom bisa _move on_ dari gue! Bwahahahahaa!" tawa Rin membahana.

Rin bisa aja nyambung-nyambungin hal di sekitarnya demi mendukung pendapatnya. Hasil pertandingan malam ini—seri antara dia dan Len—pun Rin jadikan pendukung pikirannya.

Sepertinya benar kalau Dewi Fortuna masih belum bisa _move_ _on _dari Rin meskipun sudah putus beberapa hari lalu. Dan karena belum bisa _move on_, maka keberuntungan belum tentu berpihak pada Len.

Len menghela napas lelah, mencoba meredam amarah dalam jiwanya. Gak lucu banget 'kan kalo dia _meledak_ di sini, terus diliatin manusia lain. Bisa hancur _image_ dia sebagai _racer_ kalem di mata _racer_ lain—kecuali Gackt, Kyte, Lukana, dan Rinto. Bagi empat partisipan _night race_ itu, tempramental!Allen adalah _image_ yang paling tepat.

"Oh iya. Soal taruhannya. Gue gak mau ngambil cabe. Gini aja, elo ambil cabe, gue sisanya."

Urat kesal berdenyut di kepala Len. Masa' iya, Len _cuma _dapet cabe? Yaa, cabe ijo sih. Masih lumayan. Tapi ngapain juga Len ngambil cabe? Lagipula dia tidak pernah _melakukan apapun pada cabe-cabean _yang pernah ia punya.

"Elo aja yang ambil cabe! Gue mau ambil duit!" Len memrotes, akhirnya.

Kedua alis Rin berkerut. Kesal dengan perkataan Len. "Hah? Gue? Ambil cabe? _Sorry _aja, tapi satu cabe-cabean juga gue udah ribet banget," Rin melirik Luka yang hanya memasang tampang tak berdosa. _Sialan!_ Rin membatin, kesal. "Apalagi gue punya dua? _No, thanks_. Buat elo aja. Makasih banyak, gak usah repot-repot."

"Pokoknya duitnya buat gue! DUITNYA MILIK GUE, RINTOOOOO!" akhirnya Len meledak. Tidak sanggup menahannya lebih lama.

"Erh, sebenernya gak cuma cabe sama duit. Ada beberapa hape juga sih—"

"YAUDAH! ELO AMBIL DUIT, GUE AMBIL HAPE!" Len meralat ucapannya. Ah, dasar cowok labil.

"GAK! GAK BISA! ELO AMBIL CABE, DUIT SAMA HAPE BUAT GUE!"

"POKOKNYA HAPE, DUIT, CABE, DI GUE!"

"YA GAK BISA GITU GUE JUGA MENANG, KELES!"

"YAUDAH DUIT DI ELO—"

"DUIT SAMA HAPE DI GUE!"

Luka, Gakupo, dan Kaito tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kali ini. Hanya bisa pasrah menjadi pusat perhatian manusia lainnya karena dua makhluk yang meributkan barang taruhan.

Padahal kan duitnya banyak dan bisa dibagi dua, hapenya gak cuma satu jadinya bisa dibagi dua, terus cabenya dibagi dua—

Eh, cabe-cabean mana bisa dibagi dua…

"Allen, Rinto… gimana kalo duit di Rinto, cabe di Allen, hapenya elo bagi dua. Hapenya kan agak banyak, bisa dibagi dua kali," Kaito memberanikan diri untuk berkomentar. Menumbalkan dirinya sendiri untuk dijadikan target amukan makhluk di hadapannya.

"_**FINE!**__"_

Tidak disangka, dua makhluk itu setuju begitu saja. Persetujuan pun mereka ucapkan hampir bersamaan. Tidak diragukan lagi, mereka memang calon pacar! Sepertinya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga mereka jadian meskipun entah kapan.

Maka keputusan akhirnya adalah: cabe dan sebagian ponsel untuk Len, sisanya untuk Rin. Cukup adil. Ternyata Kaito cerdas dan adil!

Balapan selesai, taruhan di tangan, ia sudah _setengah menang_. Lalu untuk apa Rin masih di sini? Sepertinya pulang adalah keputusan terbaik. Rin menyalakan mesin motornya, bersiap untuk kembali ke habitat—setelah mengembalikan helm Kaito tentunya.

"Rinto, besok temenin gue ke bengkel, ya! Gue mau kenalin elo sama seseorang." Kaito berseru tepat sebelum Rin menggas motornya. Rin mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Hoy, Rinto!"

Baru saja Rin hendak menarik gas motornya, seseorang memanggilnya lagi. Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkan Rin pulang? Demi Gakupo yang pedo, dia sudah lelah!

"APA?!" bentak Rin, terlanjur bete. Ia mendelik siapapun yang memanggilnya—ah, bukan Kaito. Tenang saja.

"Gue mau tanding ulang!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kali ini, mohon maafkan saya yang updatenya telat. Saya bener-bener stuck di chapter ini. Walaupun konsepnya udah ada, tapi ngetiknya itu loh. Saya sampe tiga kali ngulang chapter ini. Ditambah lagi saya baru nonton Kuroko no Basket dan jatuh cinta sama fanfic-fanfic harem!Kuroko di sana. Ternyata Kuroko cocok sama Kise. Sama Aomine juga, Kagami... aaaaaa saya telat nontonnya saya butuh season tigaaa! /slap

Oh iya. Saya mau ganti penname, tapi masih galau pilih yang mana. Saya bikin polling di profil saya, kalo sempet ikut vote, ya. Bantu saya cari penname baru yang kira-kira sesuai dan bisa kalian ingat.

Kalo ada typo, mohon kabari saya.

Oh my to the god oh my no oh my waaaaaw 15 review untuk chapter 4! Kalian super! Saya cinta kalian! Makasih~ makasih~ Sini-sini saya ketjup basyah~ /taboked

Semua review yang log in sudah saya balas lewat PM. Bisa dicek mailboxnya. Buat yang nggak login...

**kursi** makasih udah review, yaa! Ohohoho~ iya. Badluck!Rin. Sayangnya Fortuna gagal move on, jadinya Rin sama Len sama-sama ngenes. Racer lain adaa, racer cewek juga ada nanti di chapter 6. Ohohohohoo~

**neko-neko kawaii** makasih udah revieeeew~ moga aja cepet jadian sama Len, yaa~ iya, nih! Lennya kasian banget. Bener-bener _kalah_ gitu sama Rin. Sengaja dibikin ngegantung. Biar penasaran. Nyeheheehehe~~

**wu **ini udah update, makasih udah review, yaaa~

**Guest** makasih udah review~ dua kali, lagi. Makasih, makasih~ ohohohohoo~ makasih lagii~ iya, biasanya racer kayak gitu tuh cool, kalem, agak-agak judes gitu. Tapi siapa sangka kehidupan _siang_nya absurd berat? Ah, sekali lagi makasiiih~

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah review. Saya gak janji bisa update cepet. Tapi semoga aja bisa yaa~

* * *

_**Spoiler Chapter VI—Past Racers**_

_**"Gue mau kenalin elo sama seseorang."**_

_**"Aku tidak bisa ikut balapan lagi..."**_

_**"Dulu gue balapan juga..."**_

_**"Sayangnya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan..."**_


End file.
